In the shadow of Gero
by dark-mean-me
Summary: Is Eighteen finally free of Rayo? Or will he come after her again? Read it all here in the last chapter... Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, I don't even own the title, that credit goes to **Maphisto86**. Thank you so much for letting me use the title.

The disclaimer counts for every chapter from now on.

A/N: hey, me is back. It took a while before i've finished this chapter but I've started school again and I'm stressed out already. (exams).

Well, enjoy.

**In the shadow of Gero**

**Chapter one**

A dark figure sat in front of an computer, typing in a lot of odd signs. Sometimes he would look around at two operation tables, on it laid two figures, two youngsters, a boy and a girl. The man in front of the computer smirked and pressed the "enter" button.

The signs on his computer where moving, words where formed on the screen. "Last parts for operation: Cell, will now be collected". The man pressed enter again, a machine started moving above one of the kids on the tables. It shot a thick needle trough an arm, and came out again with some blood. The same thing happened with the other person.

The man took the two vials of blood like his life depended on it. He treated them like the slightest thing could ruin him. Well, that was the case actually. The blood of the youngsters was the key to his lifework, his ultimate revenge, not just at the man who destroyed his former lifework, but on the entire earth.

He placed the two vials in a machine, the blood was drained out of it. He followed the blood with his eyes, it went trough tubes and ended in a large capsule filled with a green liquid. The tubes lead to a strange thing which was floating in the middle off the capsule, it looked a bit like an embryo.

The man placed his hand on the capsule like his child was in it. "Now grow, my little one" he whispered in his evil voice, "grow and get strong, until you are ready to become perfect."

* * *

"Doctor, can I do something for you?" a woman asked, standing in a door opening.

A man sat behind his desk with his hands in his hair. He was bowed over piles of files and papers, his computer was busy searching.

He didn't react to the question.

"Doctor?" the woman asked again, now a little bit louder.

"Huh?"

"Can I do something for you?" the woman asked politely.

"Oh erm no, thank you Jamy" the man answered.

"Are you researching again doctor?" the woman named Jamy asked.

The man nodded, "this guy intrigues me, I can't help it."

"Well, I can imagine, this dr. Gero is said to have a lot of knowledge about robotics, and that's your area as well, but he is also said to be an insane man."

"The Red Ribbon army was the most powerful army that existed, it could rule the world. The robots they had are primitive now, but in the time when the Army was active they where too brilliant to be true. And then the Army just disappeared, some say that dr. Gero is dead, but I don't believe it, he's still alive and active."

Amy sighted. "Doctor, why don't you get some coffee and continue to read later, you'll drive yourself insane."

The doctor smirked, "In trade for his knowledge, I wouldn't mind getting insane, but you are right Jamy, I'll go to the cafeteria."

He stood up from his desk and walked out of the door, Jamy was still standing in the opening and sighted.

* * *

Some years later.

A young woman was slammed in a mountain, for less than a second she was a little shocked from the blast she made. But very fast she looked up to see a man with a yellow glow around him fly towards her, quickly she jumped up, leaving the man standing in front of the mountain surprised.

She made a 360 degrees turn and kicked the man in his face sending him flying away. He landed on the ground.

The woman landed gracefully in front of him.

"Nice kick Eighteen" the man said.

"You let me win, stop doing that Goku, don't hold back on me because I have breasts" the woman answered.

The crowd that gathered themselves around the two fighters laughed. "Alright, anyone wants to fight me and WON'T hold back" Eighteen asked.

"Don't worry, I'll send you to the scrapheap android" a man in the crowd said.

"I knew I could count on you Vegeta" Eighteen said.

The two fighters took poses for their battle but they where stopped by a voice "food's ready."

"We'll fight after dinner" the Saiyan prince said and he flew away.

"Fine."

"Thank goodness" Goku sighted.

"That dinner is ready?" Piccolo asked.

"No, that Eighteen stops fighting for a little while, I don't know if you've noticed it Piccolo, but she's training incredibly hard the last days, and there's no serious threat."

"I've noticed Goku, we all have, perhaps nothing is wrong but we should keep an eye on the android, because she's gotten a lot more stronger and skilful lately, and she's pushing herself over her limits, that can be dangerous" Piccolo's voice, serious as always, sounded a little worried.

Goku nodded and he flew back to his house.

It was one year after Buu was defeated, every Z-warrior was taking the time to relax. Well, off coarse Vegeta never stopped training, but Eighteen beat the lot.

Since 5 months she has been training every single day, only stopping to eat or sleep. At first Krillin thought she was just PMS'y or (HELP) pregnant again, but it seemed to be something else.

Everyone could see her improve, off coarse she was always strong, but now she was more powerful then ever. Although her powerlevel couldn't be detected you could simply see and feel that she'd gotten stronger.

All the Z-fighters where now together at Bulma's place. Chichi wanted to hold a huge party because they have lived in peace and without needed training for a year (a record) but her home wasn't big enough.

When Goku suggested a sparring match Eighteen gratefully accepted it and shocked the whole gang with her new skills. True, Goku was holding a little back, but much, much less then he first intended, he had to fight stronger.

Dinner went peaceful. Everyone was laughing and talking, bringing up old memories. Eighteen was silent during dinner, she didn't had many old memories with the z-fighters and she didn't feel like talking. She just listened to the conversations.

"Thank goodness there aren't any threats right no, I'm glad things are peaceful now" Chichi said.

Goku just nodded, he mist the intense battles, but still he was happy earth was safe.

"At least we don't have to train ourselves to death" Yamcha said.

"Tell that to the android" Vegeta said smirking "Kakarrot was having trouble keeping up with her, which means she's gotten a lot stronger."

"I'm just training, is that forbidden?" Eighteen said hissing.

"No, it's not, but it's true what he said Eighteen, I **had **trouble keeping up with you. Why are you training so hard, there is no serious threat right now" Goku asked a little worried.

"Because there can be a threat sooner or later, and I wish to be able to fight if that happens. Also I just feel like training." Eighteens voice sounded a little irritated.

When she saw the shock in everyone else's face the apologized. "Sorry, but something is just telling me to train." Sometimes Eighteen had problems with dealing with human emotions. She could easily hurt or offend someone without realizing it.

"Well, I won't stop you. Just make sure you don't hurt yourself" Krillin said.

Eighteen smiled at him "I won't."

Suddenly Bulma's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, that's me, what can I do for you?"

"Mmuuhhmuh".

"Yeah, listen I could stop by tomorrow or something. But I can't judge something by phone."

"Haha, no, bye"

Bulma broke the connection. "Why can't they leave me alone?"

"Business?" Chichi asked friendly.

"Yeah, some dr. Rayo, I heard of him. Runs a company that deals with A.I. and other forms of robotics. He says he has a project I might be interested in."

"Project?" Chichi asked surprised. "but aren't you officially competitors? Why would he give you a project?"

"Well, it's not uncommon for companies to work together, and besides, it's probably his gain as well. If he wants to launch his project but he hasn't got the money for it or something he can go to others for help" Bulma explained.

"Hey Bulma can we come with you tomorrow?" Goku asked like a little child asks his parents to take him to the zoo or something.

"Don't see why you'd want to come, it's not very exciting."

"Come on Bulma, there's nothing else to do around here" Krillin asked.

"Alright, everybody that wants to come, here, tomorrow morning" Bulma said.

"YAY!"

"Kakarrot you're nuts" the Saiyan prince said a little irritated.

* * *

When Bulma got ready to leave the next morning she found Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Eighteen and Yamcha in front of her door.

"So, you guys wanted to come?"

"Yeah" Gohan said "mom said it might be good for my science, and I thought it might be interesting."

"And we where bored at home" Krillin said very honest.

"That counts for me too" Yamcha added.

"Ok, get in the car" Bulma said.

Everybody looked at her like she was nuts, Goku placed a hand on her shoulder and the rest joined hands. Within a second the whole group was standing in front of a big company. Bulma looked a bit pale.

"You could've warned me" she hissed.

Goku smirked, 'this is faster, and better for the environment."

Suddenly a man walked out of the building.

"Bulma! You're here already, like you travelled with the speed of light."

Goku smiled, Bulma gave him a glare.

"Erm..yeah, I like being early. These are my friends, is it alright if they come with us, they really wanted to see you're company" Bulma said.

The man looked doubtful. Suddenly Gohan started.

"Mister? In science class I heard of your DNA project, and I was very fascinated by it, so I'd love to take a look around."

The man cheered up completely "really? Well kid than you're lucky, the project I was going to show dr. Briefs is something like it, I am dr. Rayo, please follow me."

"Good job Gohan" Bulma whispered and they all walked into the company.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was a small intro to this story. The next chapter will be more about Eighteen and it will also have to do with dr. Gero and stuff.

What did you think, good/bad/horrible? Tell me, constructive criticism is good, flames are also good as long as you give arguments.

See you next time (I hope).


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for all your sweet reviews, they made me so happy. I know I say this every time but it's just true. I love you guys.

This chapter is dedicated to craZy18gurl, for sending me a super sweet long review and just being always so nice. See it as a late Birthday gift. Love ya.

**Chapter 2**

"Wow" Goku, Krillin, Gohan and Yamcha looked around amazed. They where used to some extraordinary techniques in Bulma's labs, but still this was amazing.

Bulma looked around, she clearly liked the stuff that stood all over, but she was used to too much to be impressed. And Eighteen didn't even look around.

"Nice huh?" dr. Rayo said proudly. "I designed most of these things."

"What's it all for?" Gohan asked.

"All kinds of things, mostly it is A.I. for computers or factory's" dr. Rayo said. "I'm sorry but you'll all have to walk trough this gate, I myself as well. It'll check for all kinds of threats, it's not that I don't trust you, but it's standard procedure.

Dr. Rayo walked to the man who sat behind the computer connected to the scan. He whispered something to him. The man just nodded although it didn't look like he completely understood it.

Dr. Rayo walked trough the gate. "Come this way please."

Everybody followed the doctor, Eighteen went last. When she walked trough the man looked at the screen amazed but he didn't say a word.

Rayo entered a code at a door and it opened. "Welcome to my private lab."

"You have some pretty impressive stuff here Rayo" Bulma said, "What is it you wanted to show me?"

"This" Rayo took a small machine, Bulma looked surprised.

"Isn't that a normal DNA scan?"

"Yes, technically it is. But you are forgetting that my speciality is robotics. Now I connected this scanner to a computer that is altered with A.I. knowledge. Like I said, this is a more advanced version of my earlier project. **This **little thing can scan the DNA and not just make a profile of it, but he can scan trough a list of suspects of crimes, he can create an image what the perpetrator would look like and even see the difference between the DNA of 2 monozygotic twins."

"But I thought there was no difference in the DNA of.." Bulma started.

"It's just a very small difference, recently discovered by my company, it are small mutations in the DNA like every other human has, but these mutations can show the difference."

"I must say dr. Rayo, I'm impressed. This project is quite a breakthrough." Bulma said. "I think this could be very useful for the police."

"And there is where I need your help dr. Briefs" dr. Rayo said, now a little more modest.

"Please tell me" Bulma said.

"My company is too small and doesn't possess the amount of money nor the ability it takes to launch this project. You know the police here, before they take something they first want a lot of samples of the project to test it, and no one, not the police not the government is willing to finance it. Even if it is something useful for the cops." Dr. Rayo explained it all a little shy, it was clear he was embarrassed to ask Bulma for help.

"Now your company is huge, it has the money and the people have the knowledge to create a lot of samples of my project, I'd like to ask if you could produce them for me, of coarse I shall give you all the credit you need and part of the profit and even..."

"Dr.?" Bulma started politely

"Yes?"

"Don't worry, I shall help you produce the project, I'd be honoured."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you could take the exact designs of the scan and the A.I. to me I'll help you make it. And seeing that this is for the cops this won't really give a lot of profit, I'll do this because it can solve a lot of crimes and because I enjoy helping others with great ideas."

Dr. Rayo looked like he wanted to kiss her "Dr. Briefs you are my angel I mean it. I am aware that I won't make a lot of money out of this but it could give me the familiarity i need."

"Look, give me a call one day and i'll take a closer look to the designs all right?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, I will, and thank you again dr."

"Your welcome" Bulma shook dr. Rayo's hand, and she walked to the door. "just call" she said again.

During the little meeting Bulma was having, the rest was playing with the computers and buttons, when they saw that Bulma was ready to leave they stood up.

Dr. Rayo took the gang to the took and waved them goodbye. When they where out of sight Goku transported everybody back to Capsule Corp. Meanwhile the man from behind the computer walked over to dr. Rayo.

"Dr. That girl she.." he stambeled.

"I know" dr. Rayo said "why do you think I invited Briefs? If I wanted I could launch the project myself, I have more money then people think. That project was simply the bait. Do you really think I'd care about the police, the only thing I care about is Gero's knowledge, and to get Gero's knowledge I need his work, and I can get his work, one of his masterpieces trough miss Briefs."

* * *

Once again Bulma looked a little pale.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this instant transmission thing" she said placing her hand on her mouth.

"Just breath, the nausea will go away soon" Goku said with his usual friendly voice.

"Hey B you really wanted to help that guy did you?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma nodded. "I'm just glad he wants to help the community, I guess that makes the rumours truly just rumours."

"What rumours?" Krillin asked curious.

"Well, it is said that dr. Rayo is a little attracted to the erm.. dark side of science" Bulma said a little doubtful "I'm not really sure what people all say about him, but some scientists say that the dinosaurs where extinct by hunting Martians or lack of room on Noah's Ark."

"Well that **could** be true can it?" Goku said.

"No" Bulma said firmly "I just think everything about dr. Rayo was a rumour, he really wants to help people, and well then I'm willing to help him."

"That's really cool of you Bulma" Goku said.

Bulma smiled.

* * *

Once they where back home Krillin and Eighteen dropped themselves on the beach. It was a nice little place to lay down for a while.

"So, tell me" Krillin said.

"What?"

"You haven't said a word since we got to Rayo, and inside the labs you where as tense as hell, I could see that easily, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Eighteen said "I just don't trust the guy."

"You don't trust any scientist, it took a while before you trusted Bulma, but usually you just pretend that nothing is wrong."

"I know, but this guy just really gives me the creeps, and remember that security gate we had to walk trough?"

Krillin nodded.

"Well, if it could detect weapons it could detect me, and this guy behind the computer gave me a very funny look, but he didn't say a word. Something is wrong with this Rayo, and like Bulma said he's attracted to the darker side of science, last person I know who was made me what I am now" Eighteen said it all very serious, she wasn't kidding, she was truly worried, perhaps even scared.

"Look, sweetie, Bulma said they where rumours" Krillin tried.

"I know, but my instinct doesn't fail me" Eighteen said firmly.

"Well, whatever he is, I won't let him hurt you, I just won't" Krillin smiled and gave Eighteen a small kiss on her lips.

"Besides" Krillin continued, "you've trained so hard lately that it would take him a lot of effort to hurt you."

Eighteen smiled as well "Maybe you're right, but it's just, lately I've been having strange feelings at night, it feels like some threat is coming near me, that is why I've been training so much, I wanted to be prepared. I thought it was crap, but now with the whole Rayo thing, i feel that it might've been useful."

"Training is always useful babe, if not today then tomorrow, but we can go to Bulma tomorrow, see if she knows more about the man." Krillin said.

Eighteen nodded, it seemed like a safe and good plan. Krillin and Eighteens conversation was suddenly disturbed by a hard sound coming right at them.

Marron bonked of the stairs and ran towards her parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" she yelled.

"Hey sweetie, do you know it's not very polite to make the same noise as a peck of elephants, you could disturb the neighbours" Krillin said trying to sound like a true father.

"Krillin, we live on a small Island, the closest thing to a neighbour is a fish or 20 kilometres away from here" eighteen said drily.

"I'm just trying to raise our daughter" Krillin said.

"She's **our **daughter" Eighteen said "that's hopeless."

* * *

the next day.

Krillin and Eighteen landed in Bulma's backyard. They walked towards the private entrance they where allowed to use, otherwise they'd have to go trough useless security checks and secretaries. Capsule Corp was big business so it was hard to walk in that easy.

"Bulma!" Krillin screamed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here what's wrong?" Bulma asked walking out of a room.

"Hey!" Krillin and Eighteen both said.

"Bulma we'd like to ask you if you could tell us a little more about dr. Rayo?" Krillin asked.

"Well, I don't know a lot but why?"

"Just curiosity" Eighteen answered "can you help us?"

"I've got some old magazines, he should be in there, you can check them if you'd like. I can't help because you're object of curiosity is coming to talk about the financing." Bulma said.

"Alright, where are they?"

"Here in this room" Bulma opened a door and showed the two in.

"Thanks!" they both said.

The two spend some time flipping trough old magazines, some had rather interesting reports about scientists and new inventions in them. Other where just boring and Eighteen managed to slate an entire article about androids that was –according to her- completely wrong.

"Hey here I've got something" Eighteen suddenly said.

On the middle of a page stood a photo of dr. Rayo, he had an evil smirk and looked rather arrogant.

"Let me see" Krillin said.

"Here I'll read it: Dr. Rayo, expert in robotics bla bla bla bla fonder of a small company bla bla bla bla."

"And it goes on like this for a while, but wait here. Dr. Rayo was always attracted to the dark side of science, he experimented on several animals without official permission. He tried to install robotic parts within them. His greatest fascination was the Red Ribbon Army, he had a lot of admiration for the destructive robots created by dr. Gero and when the Army suddenly disappeared he pitied it dearly. Rayo admitted once it was his dream to be able to do what dr. Gero could and he would do anything to achieve that."

It was silent for a little while.

Krillin shook his head. "No wonder this guy creeps you out."

"Hush" Eighteen said "I hear something."

From the main room voices came. Bulma was talking, to Rayo. "He's here" Eighteen whispered.

"Should we warn Bulma?" Krillin said.

Eighteen shook her head "she'll be alright, I want to listen to them."

The conversation as rather dull. It was mostly about money, lots and lots of money, then they heard both persons stand up. Clearly they made an agreement and shook hands.

"I'm glad you want to do this project dr." Bulma said.

"Oh, I'm just fascinated by robots, so anything to make them better and help the society."

Eighteen pretended to gag.

"You know, so many brilliant things can be done with robots, so many powerful things. I was always fascinated by cyborgs and androids, maybe somebody in this company can work with me in a project about them."

Bulma looked confused.

"Well, dr. We'll see that later, first this project, I'll let you out." They heard footsteps moving away from them.

Eighteen looked at Krillin in absolute terror, "He knew I was here." She whispered.

* * *

A/N: Please review, I'll write more ASAP.


	3. chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry people, it took so long. But I had pre-exams and it was so busy. I'll be faster next time, maybe even this week. Vacation hurray, 1 week no school.

Thank you:**evilgummibear****, Deadly beauty, ****SAVAGE-PUNK-17****craZy18gurl, ****Thomas Drovin** for reviewing. I love you people

**Chapter 3**

"You know, so many brilliant things can be done with robots, so many powerful things. I was always fascinated by cyborgs and androids, maybe somebody in this company can work with me in a project about them."

Bulma looked confused.

"Well, dr. We'll see that later, first this project, I'll let you out." They heard footsteps moving away from them.

Eighteen looked at Krillin in absolute terror, "He knew I was here." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Krillin whispered.

"He knew I was here Krillin, I can tell."

Suddenly the door opened "Hey" Bulma said, "found what you where looking for?"

"More then we wanted to" Krillin answered.

"What do you mean..?" Bulma asked confused.

"It seems that our friend Rayo was a pretty fanatic admirer of dr. Gero, and he declared once that he'd do anything to get the knowledge Gero had" Krillin said icy.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot about that!" Bulma sighted. I brought us all in danger for some stupid project!"

"You couldn't have known Bulma" Eighteen said "You should just be careful when you're around him, I don't think he gives a damn about criminals being busted or not."

"**I** should be careful? I think Rayo is after you if what you said was true."

"I'll be fine" Eighteen answered.

"Sweetie don't be so stubborn" Krillin said "if this whole thing is true Rayo could be a serious threat."

"Like I said" Eighteen said a little irritated "I'll be fine."

Krillin sighted.

"Look Eighteen, Rayo suggested himself that 'somebody in this company can work with him in a project about androids' and if he did knew you where here, then I think Rayo is pretty much after you."

"He could've attacked me when I was in the company" Eighteen said.

"With everyone there? Rayo isn't stupid." Bulma said.

"I know" Eighteen replied "but I won't exactly throw myself in his arms you know."

Krillin and Bulma glared at each other. Eighteen wasn't exactly the kind of person to admit she needs protection.

"Look, I suggest we discuss this whole thing with the rest. I still wish to go on with this project, but if everyone is aware of Rayo and his plans, we could keep an extra eye on him" Bulma said.

"1 we don't know his plans and 2 you tell me to be careful and you want to continue working with him?" Eighteen said amazed.

"Not with him, with his company, now I'll call the gang" Bulma said sighting as she walked away.

"She's just as horrible as you are" Krillin said.

Eighteen gave him a playful pounce.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. That sicko worships Gero, he wants the tin can, and you are going to work with him?" Vegeta asked "sounds like one hell of a plan to me" he added sarcastic.

Everybody cam immediately after Bulma's call. They where all sitting at the table discussing what to do.

"Look, I want to do this project no matter how. And if that means I have to get close to Rayo then so be it, I'm guessing the only one in danger is Eighteen.

"I am not in danger!!" Eighteen protested.

"To be honest Eighteen" Goku started doubtful "I think you are, if Rayo is after you, he'll do anything within his power to get you."

"Perhaps" Eighteen hissed "But I will not hide like a hunted animal because some sick twisted mind is after me, not this time."

She stood up from the table and walked out the door.

The rest of the gang looked at each other, Krillin wanted to stand up but Goku took his shoulder. "I'll go" he said.

Eighteen was leaning against a tree, her arms crossed and her face in a scowl.

"Eighteen?" Goku asked.

The cyborg looked up when she heard Goku, but she didn't reply.

"This Rayo, he is reminding you of Cell isn't he?" Goku asked.

Eighteen didn't answer.

"It's alright, I can imagine that this must be scaring for you, again someone who sees you as a power source" Goku said friendly.

"I am not scared" Eighteen hissed. "Just leave me alone."

"We are here for you girl, don't forget that. You are our friend now and we'll do anything to protect you" Goku smiled and turned around, walking back in.

Eighteen just looked at him, but somehow what Goku just said made her feel more safe.

* * *

Two days later.

"Ring"

"Ring"

"RIIIIIINNNNGGGG" The phone demanded someone inside Kame House to answer it.

"Hello?" Krillin said a little blurry.

"Hello, could I please speak to a miss Eighteen?" a voice asked.

"Sure, who is this?" Krillin asked confused.

"Just tell her it's Frankie, she'll want to talk to me if you tell her that" the voice said.

"Owwkeeyy"

"Eighteen! Someone on the phone for you" Krillin yelled.

"Who is it?" Eighteen asked as she walked towards the phone.

"Some Frankie"

Eighteen smiled when she heard the name "Alright, give me the phone."

"Hey Frankie!" Eighteen said trough the phone "what do you want?"

Eighteen nodded a couple of times and added a few hmhms. She didn't seem too happy with the conversation although she was happy to hear about this 'Frankie'. Krillin wondered who he was, maybe an old boyfriend? No that would be impossible.

"Alright, I'll be there, give me a little while" Eighteen finally said and she hung up the phone.

"Old friend?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, you can say that again" Eighteen answered "could you call your friends, we have to meet somewhere."

* * *

Everybody landed. It was in a village that looked like a dump. It contained a couple of houses and the people where dressed in old fashioned clothes. Some looked a little shocked to see a whole group of people flying and landing without planes, others simply greeted the visitors with a polite nod.

"Where is he?" Eighteen asked.

"In that house, he was expecting you people." An old women said.

Eighteen walked to it. The rest simply followed, they didn't know what Eighteen was up to. Even Krillin was confused. When Eighteen entered the room everyone was even more surprised. In it was a man who looked –to say it nice- creepy, he had scars everywhere and a woman. She looked rather normal.

"Eighter?" Goku said surprised.

"Hello old friends" the man greeted. The entire Z-gang was rather surprised the man could speak.

"What do you want Frankie?" Eighteen asked.

"Erm...Eighteen, why don't you introduce us first to your erm..friend" Krillin said a little doubtful.

"Fine, Frankie, guys, guys, Frankie, explain!"

The man smiled. "I'll introduce myself. My official name is Eight or Eighter. I used to be an android in the Red Ribbon Army many years ago. But I rebelled and helped Goku with a mission."

Some of the Z-fighters looked like they remembered something. Others still looked confused.

"Eighter how do you know Eighteen?" Goku asked.

"We are both made by the same madman. And I helped her and her brother a long time ago, and now I wish to help her again" Eighter said this looking very focussed at Eighteen.

"I still don't.." Krillin began.

"We met when Seventeen and I where first activated." Eighteen began. "Dr. Gero gave us some orders, we had to destroy some village or something, he used special bracelets to track us and keep us under control, we never wanted to actually destroy a village. W still had too much human emotions then...."

* * *

Flashback

"And now, we can't fly forever you know" Eighteen yelled in the air.

"Technically we can, but I know what you mean, we need to find a hiding place and get these things of" Seventeen yelled back pulling the silver bracelets around his wrists.

He flew downstairs, into the forest. Eighteen followed her brother. "What should we do" she asked when they where down.

"I don't know sis" Seventeen said. "He can find us as long as we wear these thing, but I don't know how to get them of."

Suddenly someone came walking from the woods, a man, looking like the Frankenstein monster, walked out. "Please do not fear me. I won't hurt you two."

"Who are you?" Eighteen hissed.

"My name is Eight, I can help you two" the man said.

"Your name is a number?" Eighteen said confused "that's sad, wait, our names are numbers too now. Argh, I can't remember my old name" she said a little panicked.

"Don't try to remember, I'm sorry to tell you, but it will not work. You will only hurt yourself. Follow me to my village." Eight turned around and began to walk.

Uncertain what to do, but unable to find another solution the twins followed him. After a short walk they arrived in a small village.

"Go in here" Eight said while opening the door to a small hut. "ll be back soon."

Seventeen and Eighteen sat down. They where unable to speak and to amazed to do anything. They barely knew what dr. Gero did to them.

A little while later Eight came back in. He carried a plate with food and drinks. He placed it on the floor and sat down in front of the twins. "Show me your arms" he said in a soft caring tone.

The twins obeyed. "Just as I expected. Tracking and controlling bracelets. He still uses them."

Eight first took Eighteen's wrists and ripped the bracelets of, then he did the same with Seventeen's bracelets. Finally he moulded the bracelets together into a small pile of metal. "There, these won't work anymore. This way dr. Gero can not find you two."

"How do you him?" Eighteen asked.

"I am one of you, well sort of. I'm an android, made by dr. Gero in the old Red Ribbon Army, he wanted to use me as a destruction device. But I disobeyed him and continued my life here."

"Have something to eat" he continued while holding the plate in front of the twins. They both shook their heads.

"Not hungry" they answered together.

"That's logical. But you must eat, drink and sleep. Although you will never be hungry, thirsty or sleepy from now on" Eight said. "Just ask as human as possible, it can save you two."

Carefully Seventeen and Eighteen took a sandwich. The weren't sure what to do or how to act.

"Hey erm Eight, can I ask you something?" Eighteen asked.

"Sure."

"Can we name you something else. I mean, we don't like our names, but we can't think of anything better, but Eight sucks as well, so could we rename you?"

"Erm.. whatever" he answered. "How would you like to call me?"

"Since you kinda look like the Frankenstein monster, no offence, Frankie would be cool" Seventeen said.

'Frankie' sweatdropped. "Fine, whatever makes you two happy. But you must listen to me because..."

"Frankie what happened to us?" Eighteen asked.

"You two are androids, cyborgs. You have been turned from humans to machines. Things to destroy Goku and the world. Dr. Gero has erased your memories and feelings, but if you two start living as humans from now on. You could be fine."

Suddenly an explosion could be heard. The sound of machineguns and bombs overruled the former sound of happy birds.

"No, he's here" Frankie whispered. "Get out you two. Now!"

But it was too late already, when the trio walked out of the hut, they came face to face with the man that created them, and a bunch of other robots.

"Eighter, you've betrayed me again" dr. Gero said "First you refuse to obey my orders, and now you are trying to take what is mine."

"You don't have the right to do this Gero, these are kids, they are no weapons"

Dr. Gero didn't looked impressed. "Get the kids, and beat the traitor up."

The robots attacked. They thought it would be easy to overpower 2 children and an older model, but what they forgot, was that Seventeen and Eighteen became a hell lot stronger without their bracelets.

The twins where perfect fighters, they filled each other perfectly. And soon most of the robots where old iron.

Dr. Gero growled and took something from his pocket. It was a small black device with only one red button. He pressed it, and immediately the eyes of Seventeen and Eighteen became wide, before they fell on the ground. Gero nodded to the, and two of his remaining robots took the twins.

"You cannot to this!!" Eight yelled while charging against his former master, but another robot punched him into a wall.

The old android laid there half unconscious.

"Know this Eighter" dr. Gero began "don't mess with me, I'm not sure why I haven't killed you yet, maybe because you were my first good working project. But you shouldn't get into my business anymore, understand."

He walked out of the woods, and Eighter could do nothing but watch, as his two new friends were carried to a new horrible fate.

* * *

end flashback

"You really did something noble back then, you tried to save us" Eighteen said.

"Yes, and now I wish to save you again, or at least try it. According to this woman, you are in this trouble." Frankie said.

A/N: Please tell me what you think, again, I'm sorry it took so long. I'll try to be faster next time....


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much reviewers, you always make me happy smiles

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

"You really did something noble back then, you tried to save us" Eighteen said.

"Yes, and now I wish to save you again, or at least try it. According to this woman, you are in this trouble." Frankie said.

"More danger, just what I needed" Eighteen whispered.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself first" the woman said while standing up "my name is Jamy, and I used to work for ROCO, the company of dr. Rayo."

"Mmmm, why am I not surprised?" Eighteen said sarcastic "I know, he's after whatever dr. Gero made, and we're working on that one."

"I don't think you know it all, I was his assistant, a combination between a right-hand and a secretary, I did everything for him because I admired him. A.I and robotics, I was fascinated by it, and I wanted to learn trough him. But he wanted to learn as well, trough dr. Gero. A couple of years ago he started doing a lot more research on dr. Gero then usual. He went to Gero's old labs, he tried hacking in Gero's old computers. Then somehow he found out a little something about Cell, Seventeen and Eighteen. He thought it was amazing. Rayo saw this as masterpieces, not as dangerous and sick. Rayo dived into it. He figured out everything about Cell, you and your twin, he followed you. That's how he knew you where friends with miss Briefs, so he thought of bait. He imagined a project that would attract miss Briefs and get him closer to you, he's probably to set up a trap to capture you already. And when he gets you, you'll be into a hell you've never been into before."

"I've been trough a lot" Eighteen said softly.

"You think what Gero did to you was enough?" Jamy said. "Let me tell you, it was nothing compared to what Rayo will do to you. What Gero did was horrible, yes, but it took only 24 hours or less. Rayo will put you on spirits like a dead animal in a Biology lab, and he will examine you, analyze and anatomize you everyday. He'll keep you alive, and he will do things to you that you can't imagine. He doesn't see you as a person, or even as an android or cyborg, just as a thing, a thing he can use to get smarter" Jamy sounded very seriously.

Eighteen looked down, even she was impressed by Jamy's story. The rest was looking in horror as if they'd just seen it happen.

"Please, you must do something. Make sure Rayo won't get you, hide or something" Jamy begged.

"I will not hide" Eighteen hissed.

"I'm not a hunted animal, I'm going to fight him, kill him to stay safe, but I will not act like a deer when she sees a hunter."

"Eighteen if you kill him people are going to suspect something. Just hide for a while, and contact the police, maybe they can bust Rayo and then you'll be safe" Goku said.

Eighteen laughed sarcastically "do you really think that'll work. I know a little about these crazy scientists, they won't listen to the police or something, and even in a isolation cell on Alcatraz they'll get out without being noticed. They've got pretty good techniques you know, and little friends everywhere, if I want to be safe he needs to be dead."

"Look sweetie, we can't go and killing people, no matter how evil, remember, everybody deserves a second change, don't they Goku?" Krillin said looking at his friend.

"I don't know Krillin" Goku said, "some people are just too bad, but I agree with you that we can't kill everybody. Maybe we should try the police first."

"What will you tell him Goku?" Eighter said "That a mad scientist is after a cyborg created by dr. Gero –who was thought to be dead- and that the cyborg is actually a seventeen year old girl and that she was changed to destroy you. A Saiyan, who came to earth as a baby? They won't believe us, let Rayo go, put you in a mental hospital and Eighteen will be investigated by the authorities. And that's not so much better then by Rayo."

"You go with killing?" Goku asked surprised.

"No" Eighter replied "I go with getting Eighteen into safety, I just wanted to make clear that contacting the police is useless".

"Look, I can make my own decisions, alright? He's after me, so let me take care of it!" Eighteen jumped up, she started to get pissed now.

"Eighteen we only want to.." Goku started.

"Help?" she added angrily. "You can't help. You think you all know what I've been trough, but you haven't got the slightest clue about it. You don't know what it's like to be at the mercy of some crazy scientist. You don't know what it's like to be completely paralyzed and still feel every singe knife cutting trough you. You can't help me because you don't know what's going on. I do. I've been trough it. I let it happen once, but I won't let it happen again."

"Eighteen, we know you've been trough a lot. And we can only guess what that was like, but please le us help. You can not face this alone, you simply can't" Krillin begged "we'll find out what to do, I promises."

"Fine" she said "the first with a good idea can tell me."

Silence ruled a little while, everybody was tensed and didn't know what to say. Suddenly the sounds of a helicopter broke the silence and caused panic.

"It's him!" Eighter screamed "Eighteen, get out of here!"

"What!" Eighteen screamed, "I can fight you know!"

"Eighteen, get out!" Goku ordered "we'll try to stop him" "NOW!" he screamed when Eighteen hesitated.

Eighteen flew out of the home but she was stopped by a rain of bullets. The helicopters circled around the village, shouting at everyone who dared to move. The rest of the Z-fighters exited the house.

Dr. Rayo leaned out of the helicopter. "Get her, I want the android, kill the others!"

The gang looked at each other and flew up. Eighteen as well. They quickly avoided the next bullet rain when they realized the rest of the village was unable to do that. Goku nodded to Gohan and they both flew to the terrified villagers.

Soon most people were brought to the safety of the forest. Meanwhile Eighteen, Piccolo and Vegeta where busy defeating the men in helicopters. They weren't exactly weak, they possessed rather powerful weapons, and one even managed to hit Vegeta with a bullet. Not that it harmed him, it just pissed him off and he reacted by shooting the helicopter from the air.

The other men soon realized that this was useless and wanted to turn around. But dr. Rayo wasn't too happy with that decision.

"No! Just get the girl! Stay here!"

"Leave dr." Piccolo ordered. "we'll let you live this time, but next time you won't be spared."

Rayo growled. But he ordered the rest to turn around and he flew away.

"He's gone" Gohan said.

"But for how long" Eighter said with a bit of sadness. "He won't give up."

"He'll come back, true, Eighteen you need protection, do you see that now?" Goku asked at her.

Eighteen was silent for a while, "We made it didn't we?"

"Not for long Eighteen. He wants you and he'll do anything to get you" Krillin said. "This isn't over yet."

A/N: A bit short, but i hope you enjoyed. Please review. Anything is welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you again reviewers. I love you guys. And enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

The area around ROCO was silent. Just a place that looked like there was a business there, with a bunch of birds and trees around. Suddenly the peace was broken by a chair being tossed out of the window.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!" a man yelled.

"I HAD HER, I COULD NEARLY TOUCH HER, BUT THESE STUPID....!!!"

He couldn't finished his sentence, he tried to catch his breath. After a long while of panting he started throwing stuff again.

This time a computer was the victim. The poor thing was thrown out merciless.

"Dr. Please calm down, there must be another way to catch the android" a man begged.

"First, I'm betrayed by one of my most trusted employees, then my plan fails, and then you start whining, shut up. Cause I'm ready to kill someone." Rayo warned.

The man trembled, it was the same who was sitting behind the scanner the day the Z-fighters where there, he saw Eighteens true identity. He agreed with Rayo's obsession with dr. Gero. Gero was a hero to him as well. His name was Jecye, Richard Jecye. His father served in the Red Ribbon Army many years ago. In his youth he heard nothing but good things about dr. Gero. And he followed his fathers advice.

"Dr. please, Jamy was a traitor, yes. But I'm still loyal to you, and to dr. Gero's ideas. Let me help, together we can think of a plan to capture the android, and bring her back to the labs where she belongs. I'm as fascinated by her as you are."

"Fine" dr. Rayo sneered "do you have any good ideas?" he said sarcastic.

"A surprise attack would be the best" Jecye said.

"If you haven't noticed, that failed already, that's why I'm so cranky!!" Rayo said doing a very bad effort controlling the emotions in his voice.

"I mean an attack when her friends are gone, she must be alone, then she'll be an easy target, we have the design for the stop design, we can shut her down and take her."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Lure her friends away. Make sure something happens that they have to go away, like pretend you attack somewhere. They'll leave her behind because they fear her safety. Heroes are predictable you know. Such a plan cannot fail, you just need to work it out careful."

"You might've said something useful. The Z-fighters will want to protect her" he smirked "They treat her like she is family, a human. They've forgotten that she's a weapon. A beautiful, powerful, fascinating and dangerous weapon. But if they'll leave her, and is she's alone, she's no match for us. She may want to be human. But a push on one little button can stop her, get my team together, I'm working on a plan now."

* * *

"Man, that was close, he almost got you Eighteen" Goku sighted as he and the rest landed on Bulma's backyard. 

"Yeah, you've said that like a million times, I know it by now" Eighteen replied sarcastic and a little irritated.

"Sorry" Goku said softly.

Everyone dropped themselves on the grass. They weren't sure what to say, nor what to do. They where simply silent. It was the first time that realized that there where still people seeing Eighteen as nothing but wires, chips in a body. Persons who didn't care that the body had a life before it was changed.

Suddenly Marron ran out of the house, she jumped in her mom's arms instantly. "Hey, little one, how are you?" Eighteen whispered to her daughter.

"Where've you been mommy?" Marron said in her usual, tiny, sweet little girl voice.

"To meet an old friend honey, but I'm back again" Eighteen said, when she talked to her daughter her voice experienced a major change, it became softer, friendlier and more mommy-like.

"Nice friend?" Marron asked.

Eighteen nodded, "let's go in."

"Mom, I wanna go home" Marron whined.

"Sorry Eighteen" ChiChi apologized, "we tried to keep her happy but she only wanted you and her daddy."

"It's alright angel, we'll go home" Eighteen said while lifting her child in her arms.

"Hey" Goku protested "shouldn't we be discussing your protect..."

He was cut of by Piccolo giving him a small tap. "Let her go, we're close, so if anything happens we can go to them or they to us, besides Marron doesn't has to know that her mother is in danger" Piccolo told Goku telepathically.

"Alright" Goku said cheery "go home, we'll call."

Eighteen nodded, showing that she understood the case and she flew up, Krillin followed her after he grapped the bag with Marrons' stuff like toys and her cuddle toys. She refused to go anywhere without it.

After the family was out of sight, the rest of the Z-fighters turned to each other.

"We need to keep an eye on her from now on, her and the rest of the family. This Rayo is evil enough to hurt Marron to get to Eighteen." Piccolo said.

"I agree Piccolo, but you can't stay close to Eighteen from now on, she'll go nuts" Gohan said.

Goku laughed a little "You're right son, but just make sure that if you sense any power changes anywhere, just warn everyone and fly there."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Bulma, could you see if you can do anything to find Rayo, his labs, his friends, or something?" Goku asked.

"I'll see what I can do" Bulma said.

"Can we eat something now? All that fighting made me hungry" Goku asked in his usual tone.

* * *

Eighteen softly stroke trough her daughters hair. It was late, far beyond Marrons usual bedtime. Eighteen has read 5 stories, and tucked Marron in for 7 times and now it was time that she actually went to sleep. She ran her hands over the blankets one more time and kissed her child's forehead. "Come on baby, you're going to miss the boat to dreamland" Eighteen said softly. 

"Isn't it the train to dreamland?" Marron asked suppressing a yawn.

"Maybe to others, but I prefer the ocean, it's the source of all life, so if you sail over it, I'm sure you'll be having the most powerful and beautiful dreams of all" Eighteen smiled. "Go to sleep" on last kiss and Eighteen turned around. When she came to the door she heard a soft voice.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think a dolphin can show me the way? I don't know how to sail?"

"The whole ocean will guide you" Eighteen answered, and she walked downstairs.

Marron smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for the spirits to show her the way.

As Eighteen walked into the living room Krillin checked his watch. "Not bad, 35 minutes."

"34" Eighteen answered, "I very well know how long something takes, I have a biological AND a mechanical clock."

"You have a clock?" Krillin asked amazed.

"Not literally, but I have a very good sense of time, like we've been chatting about time for 57 seconds now, can't we do something more fun?"

Krillin smiled, "aren't you scared to death?"

"If I was, I wouldn't admit it. I think you should know that by now. But it would be logical to be scared if some sick twisted mind is after you again." Eighteen said calmly.

"I'm sorry you have to go trough this."

"It's not like you wanted it, I probably have a sign on my head that says 'Hey, I'm a nice little science experiment, come and get me' so everyone comes after me."

Krillin laughed for a while. "Still, I feel sorry that I cannot help you. I'm not strong enough, not smart enough, I just feel useless."

Eighteen landed next to him on the couch and gave him a small kiss "You're not useless, you're everything to me, I wouldn't know what I'd do without you now."

"Thanks" Krillin whispered.

* * *

A few days later 

Everything was quiet. It seemed that dr. Rayo was busy working on another plan because he hasn't tried anything. Or he'd just given up, but no one expected that to happen.

It was a hot day probably the hottest of spring so far. Everybody alive was on the beach, in the pool or searching for shades or water somewhere else. At Kame House Krillin, Eighteen, Marron, Master Roshi and Oolong where sitting on their own private beach with their feet in the water or swimming trying to cool down. The Turtle has been gone all day, he was probably on the bottom of the ocean.

"I just know the seasons have gone nuts" Krillin sighted, "it's just too hot for spring."

"Mankind is screwing up this world, it's called the Greenhouse Effect, that's why it's so warm" Eighteen said.

"You know, you can say that so dark, like the world is dead already" Krillin joked.

"It is, people won't admit it, but it is." Eighteen said softly.

Suddenly everybody but Marron and Oolong looked up. A huge power was coming from the east.

"What is that?" Krillin asked.

"Trouble if you ask me" Master Roshi answered.

"We should look there" and Eighteen stood up to put on some clothes.

"This could be a trap you know?"

"It can also be a trap to leave me here, so.."

"You're right, Master please take Marron somewhere safe, Goku's place, and warn the others if they haven't sensed this already" Krillin said.

Master Roshi nodded, Krillin and Eighteen ran up, changed their swimming outfits for normal clothes, and they flew out of the window towards the east.

A/N: Ow, what could this be, a trap, no trap? You'll see......

Please tell me what you think...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, here it is, took me long enough. But it's the 6th chapter. I hope you enjoy.

A little Thank you to:

Deadly Beauty, Thomas Drovin, SuperSanne, craZy18gurl, Krillin285 for reviewing the last chapter. I love you people. Thanks.

**Chapter 6**

What Krillin expected had come out, when he and Eighteen had flew a while they met Goku and the rest in the sky.

"Glad to see you people here" he said "does anybody has an idea what this is?"

Goku shook his head "no idea, maybe it's Rayo, we need to be careful."

"This can be a trap, I hope you are aware of that Eighteen" Piccolo said in his usual semi-depressed-wise voice.

"Like I said to Krillin, if I stay at home alone, it can just as well be a trap, and I wish to see what is going on" Eighteen said.

Everybody nodded in understanding, and they continued to fly towards the source of the power.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Come on Chichi, open up" Master Roshi said inpatient knocking at the door with Marron in his arms.

"Master?" Chichi said surprised as she opened the door "what are you doing here?"

"Marron should stay here, she'll be safer, and I'll stay as well."

"Capsule Corp is more secured then this place" Chichi began doubtful.

"Listen Chichi, your place is in the mountains, away from everything. It's much more safe then a huge company" Roshi said.

She nodded and let the two in. When she'd closed the door she took Marron from Roshi's arms. Chichi always loved the little girl. In her heart she was sorry for not having a daughter of her own, a little girl to dress and teach about clothes, boys, make-up, periods and mom stuff. She loved her boys, but sometimes she just felt a need for a mother-daughter bond.

Now she was sort of Marrons' aunt and Godmother. And she loved being it.

Marron giggled with her innocent happy voice as Chichi played a little while with her.

"Do you know what is going on Master?" Chichi asked.

Roshi shook his head. "No, I don't know, but I do sense a threat, a new darkness that is willing to do horrible stuff.

* * *

Scared people ran. They ran from the monsters that where destroying their beloved city. Men in small planes and helicopter flew around and dropped bombs, smoke bombs and shot around. One of the men threw his bomb in a building and it collapsed.

Fortunately the building was abandoned, but a part of it fell down to a lonely child who was searching for her dolly. She saw it lying a little bit away, she ran to it but at the same time the piece of the building fell to the ground.

In the sky the Z-fighters floated, Krillin was holding the little girl while Goku was holding her dolly.

The two warriors went down and put the child back to the safe ground with her dolly. She immediately ran towards her mother who gave the warriors a grateful smile.

Then the gang turned around to the men. It looked like the terrorists expected the warriors because they didn't looked surprised that a group of people just came from the sky.

"Look" Piccolo said, nodding to the planes. They all carried a logo with ROCO in the middle. Dr. Rayo's company.

"Rayo" Eighteen hissed.

"Eighteen maybe you should.." Krillin started.

"I'm staying" she said firmly.

Since Krillin didn't had the need nor the time nor the place to debate his wife he simply nodded.

Suddenly a bullet rain came upon them. From the helicopters and planes men shot at the gang. Fortunately, the city and buildings where abandoned, and the Z-fighters where immune to them. The bullets simply backfired and only a few windows died.

The gang looked at each other and nodded. Suddenly they disappeared and reappeared later in the sky. Each one of them standing in front of a helicopter or plane.

"What do you think you are doing, these people are innocent, why are you harming them?" Gohan asked.

"Why are you harming them" a sarcastic and childish voice echoed.

It was Rayo, he had an evil smirk on his face. "I knew you'd come, you heroes are so predictable" he said.

"Why are you doing this Rayo?" Goku asked.

"To get what I want off course" he replied.

"Well" Krillin said "what we want is here with us, so if it was your trap to get her while we where out it didn't work. Your little trap has failed."

"Au Contraire, it has worked. I'd figured out you would see trough a plan so simple like that. So I've thought of a new plan, a better plan. And it has succeeded!"

"Man, we are out of here!!" He yelled, and the helicopters flew away.

"Ok, what the heck was that all about?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know" Goku said.

"What did he mean by..." Eighteen started, but suddenly she gasped. A horrible thought came to her mind. "Marron" she whispered.

She took off and flew away in the sky. Faster then anyone could see or follow her she flew away, faster then the speed of light she flew. Hoping that her horrible thoughts where unnecessary and unreal.

But as soon as she arrived at the little house in the mountains, she knew it was real. There was a horrible silence there. No powerlevels could be felt, and Eighteen immediately rushed in.

Chichi was on the floor, knocked out. A little bit further was Master Roshi, his situation the same. Eighteen held her hand above Chichi's face, firing off a small energy beam that caused Chichi to wake up again.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Eighteen" Chichi said softly "please, I'm sorry. They came, men, a lot of men. They wanted her. I tried to fight, but I couldn't. They knocked me out and they took her."

"Eighteen."

She turned around, behind her stood the rest of the gang. All looking very worried.

"They've got her, THEY'VE GOT MY DAUGHTER!!" She yelled.

The phone rang, Eighteen grapped it. "WHERE IS SHE!!!"

"Hello android, I told you my trap has worked" Rayo's voice said on the other side.

"Where is she" Eighteen hissed again, sounding like an angry cat.

"She's fine, she's here with me listen."

"Mommy..? a little sad voice said trough the phone."

"Marron" Eighteen sighted in relief that her little girl was still alive. "Marron don't worry, I'm going to get you out of there, I promise."

"No back to me" Rayo said again. "Look, I'm not interested in your daughter, she's not interesting, she's fully human, and I only want you. If you want your daughter back, you'll have to come and pick her up. Alone, no little friends, no extra help. Just you."

"Where?"

"Come to my labs, I'll show you the way from there" Rayo said, satisfied that his plan was working.

"Let me take one person with me, just one. To take Marron home."

"One without powers, take one of the girls, no wait, the girls are either strong or smart. Mmmm, alright Goku's woman will do, she's strong, but she can't take on weapons, but she has to stay three hundred metres away from the labs, just send Marron out. Understand."

"When?"

"Now, I'll be waiting, don't be late if you wish to save the girl."

"Rayo" Eighteen said.

"Yes"

"Once Marron is out, you'll wish that you've never been born."

Rayo smirked loudly "I'll see you."

The connection was broken.

"What did he say?" Goku was the only one able to speak.

"That son of a bitch has Marron, she didn't do anything, yet he took her. But he won't harm her, I'm going to get her back." Eighteen stood up and walked to the door like a zombie.

"Eighteen!" Krillin yelled. "If you go there he'll capture you and kill Marron" tears started gathering themselves in his eyes. "You can't rush into there, we'll help you, we all will."

Eighteen shook her head. "If I take help he sure will kill her. I'm allowed to take Chichi, because she isn't strong enough to fight of weapons and be a threat to him. Will you come with me, to take Marron home?" Her voice was monotone, without any emotions, any sign that she was scared, angry or worried. It was even hard to notice that she asked a question.

"I'll take her home" Chichi replied.

"Let's go then" Eighteen said again, and she started walking out. Suddenly she was stopped by a firm grip on her upper arm. Eighteen looked aside, right into Piccolo's eyes.

"You don't know what you are doing android" he said.

"I'm saving my daughter" Eighteen replied.

"Eighteen listen" it was one of the few times Piccolo said her name. "Rayo is smart and evil, that's a dangerous combination to mess with. If you'll go there, I don't think he'll let Marron go."

"He must, If he won't send Marron out I'll destroy myself. Just like I threatened to do to Cell, then I'm useless to him. Only Rayo isn't as quick as Cell so he won't be able to get close to me."

Everyone sighted, Eighteens emotionless voice was starting to scare them now. It sounded like she didn't give a damn about her own life anymore.

"Look" Chichi suddenly said to break the horrible silence "I'll go with Eighteen and pick Marron up, once she's safe and at home, you people can free Eighteen."

"Do you know what he can do to her in that time?!" Krillin yelled.

"Yes I know" Eighteen said. "But it's the best way, let's go with the plane, it's the safest way to bring Marron home." And she moved forward to the door again.

"Eighteen" Krillin said in a tiny voice.

Eighteen turned around, her lips formed the words I-Love-You, and she walked out. Chichi ran after her, a couple of seconds later the gang heard the plane take of in the sky. And flying away.

Krillin didn't say anything, he just stood there, slowly a tear fell from his eyes, towards the floor.

* * *

A/N:

Dumdumduuummnn, what will happen next, will Marron be saved, will Eighteen be? Check it next time.

O and please give your opinions, anything is welcome.'


	7. chapter 7

A/N: Wowie, I just got so many reviews for the previous chapter. You people made me so happy. I'm going to thank you all personally.

**Thomas Drovin:** Yeah, Rayo is mean. Otherwise this wouldn't be fun, would it:) Thank you so much for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked it.

**Toni the Mink: **Yeah, I know. My English isn't great. Well, it isn't my first language, but it has improved (a bit). But I'm very happy that you like the story, and yeah. I think Eighteen rocks, so I wanted to give her a good part.

**Krillin285: **It was that emotional? Gee, cool. I'm glad you're enjoying it. And don't worry, at the end everything will be all right. I think at least. :P

**Saiyanx: **Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy it, and I hope that Rayo will get what he deserves as well. ;)

**craZy18gurl: **Ah, my faithful friend and reviewer. Your reviews always make me happy. I'm so glad you're enjoying this, and well, here's some answer to your questions. Enjoy it and thank you for everything.

**SuperSanne: **Yeah, cliffs suck. To read that is, to write they're great. Hehe, evil me. Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Deadly Beauty: **hey, another faithful reviewer and sweet friend. I'm so happy you're enjoying this, and I think you're right. The emotionless behaviour was only a sign of her true emotions, I guess, only she can tell. But I don't think it was your crazy mind. Well, have fun reading.

**Evilgummibear: **I love your name :). And I'm happy you like the story. Have fun and thank you for your review.

**Joyce: **You can watch dragonball, man I wanna watch that! They don't broadcast it here. 

And well, enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**Chapter 7**

Chichi was driving the plane. Next to her sat Eighteen. A threatening silence ruled. Eighteen hadn't said a word since they got in the plane, well maybe some words. Sometimes she said, "go to the south" or "turn 30 degrees west here." But that was all that came out of her mouth. Eighteen couldn't think properly anymore. The only thing that was in her mind was Marron.

Marron, her daughter. Her angel, her little girl. One of the two only humans in the entire world that managed to touch her heart. Make her feel great again. If anything would happen to her, Eighteen would never forgive herself. She would feel guilty forever. And she would make sure that the one who hurt her daughter, would suffer horribly. She wasn't evil anymore, but if one would hurt her child. She might turn back again.

The plane landed on a huge ground. Eighteen immediately jumped out, Chichi followed her.

"Should I wait here" she asked.

Eighteen nodded in reply. "When Marron comes out, go home with her. Don't wait for me, whatever you hear or whatever happens. The only thing important is getting Marron back safely, I'll take care of myself. Understand?"

Chichi nodded.

Eighteen started walking towards the building. The same building where she was a couple of days ago. With her friends, when everything still looked peaceful and calm. Sure she had some feelings that a battle was coming, but not that someone would be so evil to hurt an innocent little girl.

Eighteen didn't bother knocking or ringing a bell. She just walked through the door, towards Rayo's labs. There where only a few employees in the building, and they all let her pass. Clearly they all knew about Rayo's plans and acts.

When Eighteen stormed through the lb doors she saw Rayo sitting there with his arrogant smirk. Two his men where standing beside him, one was the same man who was behind the gate the first time.

Both men held a shoulder from a tiny figure who looked sadly to the ground.

"Marron!" Eighteen said right away.

The figure looked up, and her face –filled with fear, horror and sadness- cheered up a little. "Mommy."

"Now that you two have met again" Rayo said "Let's get to the point. You for the girl android, is that alright?"

"Mommy, what is that man talking about? What's an andri thing?" Marron asked afraid.

"Oh, yes. She's not completely informed" Rayo said "You see little one, your mommy isn't real. She's no human, she's just a robot and I want her."

"You're a liar!" Marron yelled.

"No I'm not."

"Let her go" Eighteen hissed.

Rayo nodded to the two men, and they let go of Marron's shoulders. The little girl ran towards her mother immediately. Eighteen sat down on her knees and closed the little child in her arms.

"Don't bother trying to escape with her, I've got many people with guns here, the kid dies if you try" Rayo said.

Eighteen pretended to ignore him "Hey, Marron. Are you ok, did he hurt you?"

Marron shook her blond head.

"Good, listen to me. Auntie Chichi is outside. I want you to get out of here, go outside and Chichi will take you home to daddy is that clear?"

"And you mommy?"

"I will stay here, mommy and this mister have some issues we need to work on. I'll come back. I promise, don't worry I'll come home."

Eighteen kissed her daughters cheek. "Go."

Marron hesitated a little while, but when she saw her mother's stern face she ran away.

Eighteen kept her eyes fixed on the security camera. After a little while she saw her daughter ran across the grounds. Chichi came towards her and placed her in the plane and they both flew away.

"Now, back to us" Rayo said. He took something that looked like a big gun from his side "you can give up now, or later."

The two men came walking towards her, but when they touched her shoulders she made a swift movement, knocking them both out. Quickly Eighteen turned around and began to run. She was going to get out first, and kill later.

One of the men –the other Gero admirer- woke up fast. "She hit me. The little bitch, she hit me" he screamed. "And now she's getting away!"

"Don't worry." Rayo said holding the gun proudly "I shot a stopper at her." He smirked "the android isn't going anywhere."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eighteen was running, but somehow she slowed down. She felt weaker, like something was drugging her. She looked at her body. On her left arm was some sort of weird mechanical device. It looked like a metal spider, it's legs pierced in her arm.

Eighteen tried pulling it, but she couldn't pull it of her. She felt weaker and weaker. "Shit" she whispered. And she was forced to close her eyes, and fell to the ground.

In no time dr. Rayo and his two men where standing next to her. Rayo waved his finger like a parent did in front of it's kid when the kid did something bad. He made the infamous "T T T T T" sound that went with the finger movement.

"Bad girl" He whispered.

"Take her to the planes" he ordered one of the men "We'll take her somewhere safe."

The guy lifted Eighteen in his arms. Carefully –like she was frail glass- he carried her to a plane and put hr on the backseat. Rayo placed himself next to her. He refused to let his precious prize get out of his sight. "Driver" Rayo yelled to the man in front "Let's go to a more secured place!"

"Secret hideout, coming right up" the man on front said.

Rayo's plane took off. Followed by many other helicopters and planes, all following their master to the-Goddess-know-where. To a deserted place, Rayo's secret labs. Well, actually not _his _labs.

Originally seen they where Gero's. One of the best hidden places on the earth. But Rayo found it. And now, he was taking Eighteen to them. Away from her friends and family. Away from the eye off all mankind. Away from everything. Into possibly the darkest, and final place, she's ever been. Because if it was up to Rayo, Eighteen was not getting out of there. Never.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly the plane landed. The grass was blown aside a little like with a helicopter. The doors opened, and Marron jumped out. Followed by Chichi her godmother.

"Daddy!!" Marron yelled.

When Krillin heard his daughters' voice his face became more relieved immediately. He ran towards her and closed her in his arms. "Hey baby, you're back. I'm so happy you're back." He whispered.

"Are you Ok Chi?" Goku asked his wife worried.

"I'm fine" she replied.

"What happened to Eighteen" Goku asked.

"She told me to leave after I got Marron. It seemed like the safest thing to do for both Marron and me, and since Eighteen can kinda take care of herself I thought..."

"It was the right decision Chichi" Krillin said "Eighteen knows what she's doing, she's a smart girl and she'll take care of herself."

"We haven't heard from her yet, and I think the android is faster then the plane. So that means that she's either torturing Rayo to death, or he..." Piccolo didn't finish his sentence.

"If Rayo has the android, we'll get her back" Vegeta said.

Everyone nodded, not a very convincing and enthusiastic nod. But at least they nodded.

"Krillin?" Bulma asked. "Do you and Marron want to stay here tonight. I suggest we wait until tomorrow, and if there is no news from Eighteen then, we'll go and look for her is that all right?"

"Thanks Bulma, that would be great, and tomorrow's fine as well." Krillin said.

"Go and get some rest" Bulma suggested. "Both you and Marron are exhausted and could use some sleep. You can find the guestrooms by now."

Krillin placed his hands on his daughters shoulders. Slowly he two walked into the huge building. When they where out of sight, the rest started talking again.

"Look, I don't mean to sound like the pessimist here, but if Rayo has the android, and I think he does, we're not going to find her so quickly" Piccolo said.

"We should ask Dende tomorrow" Goku suggested "he can track and find everyone very easily. And I think he's able to find Eighteen."

"Rayo is no idiot Goku, I think he foresaw that" Bulma said a little softly.

"Hey Bulma, don't you have anything that can track Eighteen?" Gohan asked.

Bulma nodded, "I do have something, but it still needs a little work, and I'd say we wait until tomorrow, and then take action."

Everyone gave a final nod in agreement.

"Do you want to stay here as well?" Bulma asked her friends.

The rest agreed to stay. To keep an eye on Krillin, and to be able to be ready tomorrow immediately.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning.

Everyone but Krillin and Marron was sitting on the huge table in the living room. Entire loafs of bread, boxes of cereal, peanut butter jars, bottles of milk and other breakfast materials where passed on and claimed.

The only male at the table with table manners was Piccolo (since he only drank water).

Suddenly Krillin walked in carrying his daughter in his arms, everyone stopped stuffing himself and looked at him.

"Good morning" the warrior said.

A few good mornings where given in reply.

"Have you heard anything..?" Krillin tried, but the only reply he got where heads shaking no.

"I'm sorry Krillin, but just have some breakfast first. Then we'll decide what to do" Bulma said.

Krillin sat down at the table, Marron was sitting next to him.

Chichi gave him some bread "slept well? She asked.

Krillin shook his head. "I couldn't sleep, and when I did, all I got where nightmares."

"Krillin" Goku said. "We're going to get her back buddy. I promise. She's one of us, remember. And we're going to do whatever we can to bring Eighteen back to us, and keep her out of the claws of that sicko forever."

"Thanks Goku."

After breakfast the gang went to the garden to have a meeting about what to do now. All Krillin wanted to do was go to the labs, blow everything up, and demand his wife back. Vegeta agreed with him, but the rest was less convinced.

"We'll hurt innocent people, and perhaps even Eighteen if we do that" Yamcha said.

"No one, in that company is innocent" Krillin hissed.

"Maybe not everyone was aware of what Rayo did?" Bulma said.

"Do you believe it yourself?"

"Shut up!" Goku suddenly yelled. "Attacking each other isn't getting us anywhere. I'd say, we go to ROCO –without the blowing up- and we go and see what everybody knows there, alright?"

"Fine"

"Ok"

"Agree"

"Let's go"

The gang landed on the ROCO grounds. Last time they where there the grounds where filled with helicopters and planes. But now, they where totally empty.

The Z-fighters walked in. All the doors where open. Inside it didn't looked much better. The company looked like one of those horror movies ghost houses where everybody has quickly packed their stuff and left, leaving half of their belongings behind.

Computers, desks, tables, chairs. Everything was on the floor. Someone even had his computer still on. He was playing a little card game.

"What happened here?" Krillin asked.

"A storm, Eighteen or everybody was ordered to leave in 1 minute" Goku answered. "I think it was the last since there where no storms and Eighteen wouldn't hurt innocents."

"Let's check the labs" Gohan suggested.

Everyone followed the young half Saiyan to the labs. Unfortunately they where empty as well.

"You where too late" a voice behind them said.

The gang turned around. Behind them stood Jamy, the woman who warned them for Rayo stood there.

"Hey" she said.

"What are you.."

"Doing here?" she finished "I live nearby. Rayo didn't know, but I heard a lot of helicopters take of so I decided to take a look. I suppose this means that Rayo's plan has succeeded?"

Goku nodded sadly "He's got her."

"He must've taken her to one of his labs. But I don't know where they are, no one does."

"We should go home" Krillin said "think of a plan to find her."

"Guys, if there's anything I can do..please tell me." Jamy said.

"We will, thanks!" Goku yelled as he and his friends levitated in the air and disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I might have something but I don't...."Bulma said. The gang was back at Capsule Corp. Thinking of how to find Eighteen.

"Bulma whatever you've got please give it" Krillin begged.

Bulma took a small device out of her pocket. It kinda looked likethe dragonradar, actually it looked exactly like the dragonradar.

"I've adapted the dragonradar a bit" Bulma said. "I did it a long time ago when I was playing with the blueprints of Seventeen. This device detects certain unique chips inside the bodies of Seventeen and Eighteen. I think you should be able to find Eighteen with this."

"Ok, let's go" Krillin nearly jumped away.

"Krillin, maybe it's better if you stay here" Goku said.

"WHAT! NO WAY, I WANT TO GO AN FIND MY WIFE!!!!"

"But you have a daughter to. If we fail, she's got no one left. Let me go, I'll find her."

"Goku.." Chichi said.

"Don't worry sweetie, two will return I promise" Goku said.

She smiled. "Go."

Goku took the device from Bulma and levitated up. "Stay in touch, if you here anything contact me ok?" He took a last glance at his friend "Krillin, I'll bring her back, I promise."

Krillin looked up "Please do. I'm dying if she won't come."

Goku gave a comforting smile, then he disappeared, and started his search for his former enemy, but now dear friend.

A/N: Yay, I got it.

Please give your opinion. Send me a review, anything is welcome.


	8. chapter 8

A/N: As usual, thank you reviewers. Oh yeah, I don't know how fast I'll be with the next chapter. I DO have vacation from net week, but I have exams after that as well, so I'm a little busy :(

Well, everyone have a happy Yule/Christmas/Midwinter and a great start of 2005.

Love you all.

**Chapter 8**

A lonely warrior landed in the middle of a desert. He looked around for a while, checked a device, the took of to fly further. He's done this for uncountable times now. He flew, landed somewhere the device told him to. Then checked the device and decided that this wasn't the place.

The device in his hand was just a prototype, not very advanced. And it needed a lot of time to find what it was looking for. It was looking for chips, and since our beautiful earth is stuffed with chips it had a hard time identifying it's target.

The chips this little device was looking for where not exactly the chips that are in a personal computer or a calculator. The chips where unique. Created with incredible advanced technology. Created by and insane, but brilliant man.

Goku sighted "Come on Eighteen, where are you girl?"

Goku had been on his way for a week now, searching for his friend. His friend who was first his enemy but was now married to his bested friend and started socialising with his other friends, placing her automatically in his friends-group.

But it wasn't just friendship why Goku wanted to find her, nor was it the idea that it could be dangerous for the others. It was guilt. The horrible feeling of guilt that had followed Goku since he first saw her at the tournament.

"For your information Goku, she used to be human. Dr. Gero just changed her a little bit."

These where the words Krillin said to him in an answer to the question of how androids could have babies. During the tournament Goku had little time to think about these words, and in the huge battle after it he paid little attention to them as well. But afterwards, after the war was over and he lied safely in bed, with his family nearby he realized what they meant.

He, Goku protector of the earth and universe, he let one of his old enemies hurt an innocent. Two innocents actually. Usually when someone got hurt, he or she could be restored by the dragonballs. But restoring Seventeen and Eighteen to their human selves was beyond the dragon's power. And dr. Gero didn't just killed the twins, he destroyed their lives. He ripped them away from friends and family, took away their freedom and humanity, for only one purpose.

Revenge on Goku.

When Goku was lying in bed that night he realized, that because he destroyed the Red Ribbon army, but let Gero live, two lives where completely destroyed. Seventeen and Eighteen where androids because of him. In the future world, Goku caused the destruction of nearly the entire population. Not the androids, they didn't know what they where doing, they had now choice. Goku did.

Goku sighted "it's all my fault. I'm sorry Eighteen I'm so sorry" he whispered to himself.

* * *

For goodness sake Krillin stop that! Chichi yelled. 

"Why?"

"Because it's driving people insane!"

"Yeah, well I am insane at the moment!"

Krillin had been pacing up and down for a week right now. Alright, he took some pauses, and sometimes he ate, slept or sat in a corner being depressed. But most of his time was spend on walking around in circles or going from one point of the room to another and back again.

Chichi –who has slept at Capsule Corp with her children since Goku left- was getting rather tired of it at the moment.

"Look!" we're all worried on Eighteen and Goku. And all of us love them Krillin, please just sit down. This way you won't help her." Chichi said.

"It's calming me down" Krillin said cranky.

"Go for a walk with your daughter. She's been stuck here for a week now. She's been in her guestroom now since you got here. I think playing with dolls must be boring to her by now."

Krillin looked down at the floor in shame, because of his concern for his wife he totally forgot his own little girl. "Alright, I'll go and check on her."

When Krillin got to the door of Marron's room he heard voices from within.

"What's going to happen now?" he heard Marron say.

"Well, now the knight is going to save the lady, and fight the bad guy, and they'll lie happily ever after." A boys voice said.

"The knight and the bad guy?" another boy said.

Laughter came from the door and Krillin walked in. Marron was sitting on the floor, next to her was Trunks holding the figure of a knight in armour with a sword. Goten was sitting on her other side holding something that looked like a dinosaur.

"Hey daddy" Marron said.

"Hello mr. Krillin" Trunks said politely. "Goten and I where trying to cheer Marron up, so we played a little with her."

"That's nice of you two" Krillin said smiling.

"Yeah" Goten jumped up eagerly "Look I'm the bad guy!" he held the dinosaur in front of him and growled.

"That's a dinosaur do you know that?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, well. We had no other male dolls, and a female doll in a wedding dress in no convincing bad guy. And the captured lady would never marry a reptile so the knight couldn't be the bad guy either. Therefore we decided to make it the bad guy" Trunks explained.

Krillin smiled. "Can I talk with Marron for a while boys?"

"Sure!" Both said.

"Marron would you like to go out and walk in the garden?" Krillin asked.

Marron nodded, stood up and walked towards her father.

"Thanks guys" she said to Goten and Trunks and she walked out.

When the two where out, walking trough gardens, water pools and odd reptiles Krillin was unsure of what to say. How could he explain that his daughters mother was kidnapped by some sick scientist? And mostly. How could he begin talking about Eighteen without starting crying himself?

"Dad?" Marron suddenly asked "can I ask you something?"

"Off course" Krillin said, surprised by her voice.

"When mommy came to pick me up, at that evil man's house. The man said something. He said that Mommy was an andriodo or something. He said she wasn't real, she wasn't human. Just a robot. And I told him he was a liar, and he said he wasn't. But mommy never said if it was true or not" Marron's voice was unsure. Unsure of if she could ask this. Wouldn't her father be angry, or would he be surprised. Didn't he knew what her mother was either?

Krillin sighted. "Marron honey.." he started, but he didn't know ho to explain it. "Sit down ok?"

Marron sat down on a tree root. Krillin kneeled before here.

"Listen to me, what that man said. Was not completely true. Your mother IS real, and she IS NOT just a robot."

"But?" Marron asked, knowing that this wasn't the entire story.

"A couple of years ago, we don't know how many exactly, your mother was kidnapped. She was kidnapped by a very evil man, one like dr. Rayo who kidnapped you. He was a scientist who had a very dangerous army years ago. Goku defeated the army and therefore dr. Gero, the one who kidnapped your mom wanted revenge. Do you understand?"

Marron nodded.

"He wanted revenge, he wanted to kill Goku and all of his friends. This man was very good with building robots so he decided to create robots for his plan. And that's why he kidnapped your mother and her brother. He took away their lives. He didn't kill them but he put robotic parts in them, like wires and chips to make them stronger and obedient. But his plan failed. Your mother and her brother rebelled against him, and eventually she joined our gang. But now dr. Rayo wants to know what this man exactly did to your mother, and that's why he kidnapped her. But you must understand. Your mother may have some artificial parts inside her, but she IS human. Some call her an android, but that's not exactly true. She's a cyborg, a human with mechanical parts. But she's just as much human as you or me, just a little stronger."

Krillin was silent. He hoped Marron would take it well, it could happen that Marron was now scared of her mother for the rest of her life.

"I can't believe someone does that" Marron said in a soft voice.

"Some people are very evil" Krillin answered.

"Poor Mommy" Marron said again.

Krillin placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Goku will save mom, I promise."

"I hope your right daddy" Marron whispered.

* * *

Once again Goku landed. This time it was somewhere in Greenland. The place didn't look so green however. Like Greenland was supposed to be, it was covered in snow and ice and he shivered. 

Goku looked at the device in his hand, it bleeped like hell. He looked at his environment. The place didn't look like there was a lab somewhere, let along a computer, however Goku decided to walk for a while. He wanted to know for sure that this place was deserted.

As Goku walked southwards the device started bleeping even more. Goku looked around again. Nothing. Just ice and snow.

"Come on you stupid thing, what are you trying to tell me?"

Suddenly Goku heard a sound, like a car, coming towards him.

Unsure if the sound was friend or foe, Goku decided to hide behind a small iceberg.

The sound was indeed coming from a car. A very big car, large and heavy with wide tyres to be able to ride in the snow without sinking into it. The car drove over a small hill a little distance away from Goku. When it was out of sight Goku flew after it only to get the shock of a lifetime.

Behind the hill was a small building. It looked barely large enough for one family to live in. Before the door stood two guards, heavily armed with guns. When they saw the car approach they opened the door and let it pass. When Goku focused on the guards he could see the ROCO logo on their chests.

"This must be the lab, I can't believe I missed it, but how can it be so small" Goku whispered slowly to himself.

"Get up!!" Someone said behind him.

Goku turned around and saw a man behind him, threatening him with a gun.

"Get up" the man repeated.

Goku slowly got up his feet, he wasn't scared of the gun, but he decided to obey for a while until he knew a little more.

"You are?" the man asked.

"Lost" Goku answered innocently.

"Funny, walk this way" the man said poking Goku with his gun.

Goku did as he was told and started walking towards the building.

"What is that?" Goku decided to ask.

"Wouldn't you like to know" the man replied sarcastic.

"Well, since they have so many guards like you it must be something important, but it looks rather small." Goku said.

The man smirked "Since you won't get out of here alive or with your complete memory, I'll explain it to your pathetic little mind. This is a lab, and it's carefully hidden, that it just the entrance."

"Then where's the rest?" Goku asked.

The man tapped his foot on the ground. "Under here, now shut up and walk."

Goku and the man walked towards the building, at the door the man whispered something in the ear of one of the guards and he opened the door. Inside he forced Goku to sit on a chair.

"What's that?" Another man asked.

"I found him sneaking around the building, I'll get dr. Rayo, see what we have to do with him."

"Dr. Rayo, I'm at the right place Goku thought and he stood up."

"What do you think you're doing?" the man who brought Goku in asked.

"Knock you two out and save my friend out of here" Goku answered.

Before the two men could say "Huh?' Goku hit them and they fell unconscious to the floor.

"Sorry" Goku said and he walked into the labs, starting his search inside for Eighteen.

A/N: Please review guys, anything is welcome.


	9. chapter 9

A/N: Man o man, my inspiration is horrible at the moment. Took me a long time to make this chapter.

Ah well, I hope you like it, and reviewers, thank you for all of your help and support. (and Happy new year everybody)

**Chapter 9**

Goku walked away from the two men he just knocked out. But after a little while he arrived at a wall. Everything stopped here, there was no door, no window, nothing.

"How am I going to get into the labs?" Goku asked himself. "Wait, that guy said the labs where underground".

He knocked at the floor, checking if it was hollow. Nothing, it sounded like any other floor.

Goku continued to knock at the walls and luckily he found a hollow spot. Goku pushed a while and immediately a hidden door opened, revealing a large stairs going down.

"Well, here goes nothing I suppose" Goku said as he walked down the stairs.

The stairs where long, in fact they seemed endless. After every curve Goku expected it to end, but it just revealed more steps, this went on and on for nearly fifteen minutes. Sometimes Goku thought about just flying down, it'd be much faster, but then he realized his energy could be spotted if he'd use his powers.

Finally Goku saw the floor. And he was at the labs. Well, he was in the hall towards the labs. At the end of the hall he saw a door with windows in it. Unfortunately two guards where behind it, their backs turned to the door.

"How am I going to get passed these unnoticed" Goku whispered to himself. Suddenly another person came running towards the other guards. Goku quickly pressed himself to the walls to prevent himself from being seen by the other man.

"Someone has entered the labs, the guards upstairs are found knocked out. Rayo ordered to turn this place upside down and find him. GO!"

The two guards nodded and ran away. This proved once again that they where very stupid, because instead of going trough the door they from Goku, the other man followed them.

Goku looked amazed "Yay! This is going too well"

He opened the doors and looked around, amazed by what he saw. He was standing inside a huge place. Around him where computers, machines, robots, everything you'd expect in a crazy scientists lab. "How on earth did they made this" he whispered once again to himself. "This is amazing, sick but amazing."

Goku slowly walked around, wanting to see everything. There was an uncountable amount of doors leading towards a new place, with even more doors, more computers, more machines, some places had operating tables and looked like a hospital (these places made Goku shiver, reminding him of his fear of needles), other places where looking like average labs, with glassware, jerry cans filled with hydrochloric acid and caustic soda, it even had a poster of the periodic system of elements.

After a few hours of walking, discovering more and more labs, some where more amazing then the previous, and wandering Goku started getting angry with himself. He hasn't thought about finding Eighteen since he sat foot inside the labs. He once again took the little scanning device from his pocked and turned it on. It immediately started bleeping.

"So she IS here" Goku said. "But where? Come on little one, show me the way" he said to the scanner.

Goku turned around until he found the direction the signal was coming from, and like he was using the dragon radar Goku started searching Eighteen inside the labs. After a while of following the signal Goku came to a strange door. He was surprised that he found nearly no guards inside the labs. He thought that Rayo perhaps thought that the labs where hidden so carefully that no man could find it, so he didn't need guards.

Goku stood in front of the door. It looked old, yet it appeared to be created with high developed techniques. He tried to give it a little push but it wouldn't move an inch. He checked if the door had any alarm systems that mind go off when he broke it. At the side of the door was a little computer, clearly you needed a code to be able to go trough it.

Goku checked his pockets, searching for anything useful. He found a small device with a screen. Bulma said it might come in handy when he needed to hack into something. Unfortunately Goku wasn't very technical so he had no idea on how to use the device. Fortunately Bulma had thought of that, so when Goku moved the device towards the computer it started bleeping. On the screen the access code appeared.

"Go Bulma" Goku said while typing in the code.

"Welcome" a mechanical voice said. Goku walked in. Suddenly he was standing in a place that was horrible beyond anything. If you thought that your biology classroom was creepy with animals on spirits, this was worse.

The entire space was filled with cocoons, stuffed with a greenish liquid and filled with testing animals. Some of them where cut open and had notes next to them. Others had their eyes open as if they where staring at you. When Goku moved further he saw more and more things. All kinds of experiments probably done by someone who's mind was beyond sick. There were cloned body parts of men and animals, even combined. There were descriptions on how the human immune system worked, and how you could mess with it to make sure a human body didn't broke down because you added parts into it. Goku held his hand in front of his mouth, trying to prevent himself from vomiting.

He walked further into the room. And as he went further, the cocoons got bigger. There where larger animals inside now. It even had animals inside who had limps cut of and replaced by mechanical limps. Suddenly Goku was struck with a horrible thought. Maybe Eighteen wasn't here, maybe it was just the chip. Maybe Eighteen was dissected, or dead.

Goku forced himself to snap out of these thoughts, he wasn't if Eighteen was dead or alive. And until he knew for sure he could not have any other goal but to find her. Goku walked further and further into the room. Suddenly he saw a lonely cocoon standing. It was made of non see trough material, but when Goku stood in front of it he could see the front was made of see trough glass. The cocoon was filled with the same green liquid, only this was more turbid, making it hard to see what was inside.

Goku's scanner went nuts now, it was bleeping out of control. Leaving Goku with only one conclusion. He placed his hand on the glass and send his energy trough it. Causing the glass to break and fall down and the liquid to stream away.

Inside the cocoon was Eighteen. Her body limp like she was in coma, naked and covered with tubes. Her mouth was covered with an oxygen mask which Goku took of first. Goku saw that her mouth was slightly open and that a long tube was coming out of it. Goku took her shoulders and started shaking her, trying to wake her up.

She didn't stir, she didn't even move a muscle. Goku started pulling the tube coming out of her mouth. After a while it was finally coming out. Apparently the tube was going all the way down her throat because it was quite long. After it was removed Eighteens body fell forward. Goku caught her. He saw wires inside her back and angrily he ripped them out. Finally Eighteen was free to be taken out of the cocoon. Goku laid her down on the floor and tried to wake her up.

"Eighteen, Eighteen, come on I'm here. It's alright, you're safe" he shook her shoulders and slapped her softly on her cheeks.

At last Eighteen started coughing, a little of the green mess was coming out of her mouth. Goku made her sit up straight. Slowly Eighteens eyes opened. First her vision was blurry, then she saw shapes and finally she recognized the one in front of her.

"Goku?" she whispered.

Goku nodded "I'm here don't worry."

"Here" he said as he took a blanket that was lying on the floor "cover yourself a bit. You'll freeze."

"I wouldn't mind" Eighteen whispered, but she put the blanket around herself anyway.

"How are you feeling?" Goku asked.

Eighteen answered him back with a dark glare not believing he could ask such a stupid question.

"Sorry" Goku said "are these Rayo's labs?"

Eighteen shook her head "They're Gero's. These were his old testing labs, here he made the first attempts to combine organic with mechanic. The animal tests are his work too, if my data is correct that is." She whispered the words, she had the strength nor the courage to speak them out loud.

"And I found them and now I use them" another voice suddenly said.

Goku and Eighteen turned around Rayo was standing in front of them with a group of heavily armed guards behind him.

"How dare you, trying to sneak in here and stealing what is now rightfully mine" Rayo hissed to Goku.

"How dare you claiming someone like she's some toy?" Goku hissed back.

"Oh but she is a toy. My toy right now, and I'm taking her back right now."

"I don't think so, Eighteen we're getting out. Are you ready?"

But Eighteen didn't answer. She didn't move either, she was frozen and was only staring at Rayo in absolute fear.

Goku took her shoulder with one hand and placed two fingers of his other hand against his forehead. "This isn't over Rayo, you'll pay for what you've done."

Suddenly Eighteen and Goku disappeared. Rayo and his men looked around in shock. "You're right Goku, this isn't over" Rayo said.

* * *

Goku and Eighteen reappeared in the backyard of capsule corporation. The place was totally empty, Goku helped Eighteen stand up straight. 

"You're save" he said.

"I know" Eighteen answered back, and she pulled the blanket further over her.

"Goku!!" Someone suddenly yelled. Chichi was running towards the two, followed by Bulma and Krillin. Krillin seemed out of his mind.

"Krillin" Eighteen whispered, before she fainted and fell to the ground again.

* * *

A/N: Good/Bad, whatever. Let me know!!! 


	10. chapter 10

A/N: Wowie, I just realized I've had 52 (!) reviews so far. That's so many smiles thank you people.

**SuperSanne: **Yeah, hehe. Rayo wouldn't be much fun if he were nice. But I'm very happy that you like it, you still don't know the end, but it will come soon.

**Thomas Drovin: **A little will be revealed in this chapter, I'm hope you'll enjoy it and I'm happy that you liked the previous chapter.

**craZy18gurl**Hey Crazy, I'm happy that you enjoyed it. And that it reminded you of the X-filesisn't weird (the labs and cocoons where inspired by the X-files movie, so much for everyone thinking I'm original :P). Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy.

**Krillin285: **Thank you, I'm very happy that you liked the chapter and the descriptions. Though, the labs weren't entirely mine (see above) it was pretty hard to write.

**Deadly Beauty: **And to you thank you too off coarse. Always gret to see people liking what you do. Enjoy the next chapter.

And off coarse to all the readers and reviewers of sooner chapters, thank you too, I love you people.

**Chapter 10**

He was sitting beside her bed for two full days and nights now. He hadn't ate or slept during those times. He was too afraid she might wake up, or that something happened during the time he wasn't with her. A couple of times he could see her eyeballs moving behind her eyelids, a sign that she was dreaming. When she was dreaming, she immediately became restless, clearly she was hunted by nightmares.

Krillin sighted. He was tired, hungry and thirsty. But he did not dare to move. Marron had come a couple of times to see if her mother had waken up yet. After a couple of minutes Krillin send her away again, he wanted his daughter to rest. Marron protested but she left.

Bulma had investigated Eighteen a couple of times. She had checked her blood, her body and everything possible. She said that Eighteen had a lot of junk inside her blood. Rayo had not only drugged her with anaesthetics, but also stuff to keep her asleep, to paralyze her and to heal her after his 'searching' trough her body.

The rage inside Krillins body was immense. He swore that if he'd saw dr. Rayo now, he'd make him suffer even more than he let her suffer. Krillin took one of Eighteens hands and stroked the back. "Come on sweetie, wake up. Come back to me."

Suddenly Eighteens eyes pressed themselves together and after that they slowly opened. With her eyes half open Eighteen slowly looked around, when she saw her husband she relaxed.

"Krillin?" she whispered.

"Hey, don't worry honey I'm here, I'm here sweetheart. You're safe now" Krillin said softly.

"Where am I?" Eighteen wondered.

"At Bulma's. Don't worry you're safe here" Krillin said.

"This is a dream" Eighteen said suddenly. "I dreamt this a lot of times, I woke up and saw you, then I woke up for real and then...

Krillin knew what she meant. He had a slight idea what must've happened to her every time Eighteen had awoken.

"Honey I swear, this is real. You're free, Goku brought you here. You're safe, trust me. Rayo is away. You're free of him now" Krillin said.

"He said he'll take me back" Eighteen suddenly remembered.

"Eighteen, baby trust me. Rayo will never ever lay his hands on you ever again. If he comes near you, our family, friends or anyone, Goku or someone else will destroy him. Everyone will protect you, everyone. O promise. You are safe from now on" he took her hand "I love you."

Eighteen smiled. "Hey" she whispered as if she only just realized that she was truly here.

"Mommy!!" a voice suddenly yelled.

Marron was standing in the door opening and ran towards the bed "mommy" she said again.

Eighteen stretched her arm out towards her daughter "hey sweetheart. How are you?"

Marrons eyes started to get teary, then she burst out into tears and jumped on the bed. "Oh mommy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault you got captured. All my fault. And I'm so happy you're back!!"

Eighteen hugged her child "oh baby, this wasn't your fault. How could you think something like that?"

"I let myself sniff.. get kidnapped sniff… first" Marron said half crying.

Eighteen shook her head "you did nothing wrong honey, trust me. This wasn't your fault, you couldn't help it."

"Sniff.. really??"

"Really" Eighteen said softly.

"Well, look who's back" another voice came.

Bulma was this time standing in the door opening, smiling at the little family gathering going on.

"Bulma" Krillin said.

"How are you feeling right now?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know" Eighteen said. "Glad and scared I suppose."

"You don't have to be scared again Eighteen. Everyone here will protect you, even Vegeta will fight for you" Krillin said.

Eighteen looked down, at her daughter who was still in her arms "You can't imagine what happened there Krillin" she said so soft that Marron wouldn't hear "I'll never be not scared again."

Krillin sighted "I know" he whispered back.

"Will you come out of bed now mommy?" Marron asked with her sweet voice.

"Not yet" Bulma said. "Your mother needs to have all of her strength back, and then I will let her out of bed.

"You heard the boss" Eighteen said sarcastic. "Go on and get something to eat or drink for yourself. I think Bulma wants to tell me what to do."

"Ok" Marron kissed her mother on her cheek "I'll come back quick."

When Marron was out Bulma walked over to Eighteen. "Thank you, I needed to talk to you indeed without a child around. Especially your child."

"I'm not very healthy am I?" Eighteen asked.

Bulma shook her head "You're lucky that your up Eighteen. There was enough junk in your DNA to cause a natural disaster. If that stuff would get into a forest, everything would be dead. Trust me, your very lucky."

"Do you mind if I don't feel that way?" Eighteen said a little harsh "I've wished for death a lot of times."

"I can understand" Bulma said very kind. "Eighteen look, none of us can imagine what you've been trough, and we don't expect we ever will. But your back, and your reunited with your family. And although you will never be the same physical and psychologically seen, your back. And that's what is counting."

"I know" Eighteen said.

"I'll take some of your blood. I want to see if your safe to come out."

Eighteen nodded. Bulma took a injection from her pocked and took the plastic from the needle. She took one of Eighteens arms and cleaned it.

Eighteens eyes grew bigger, figures started to appear in front of her. Needles, but also jars with various liquids that where shot into her. Then knives, and men. When she felt the needle being pushed into her she tensed up, and as the needle left her body, Eighteen quickly pulled her arm back.

"I'm sorry" Bulma whispered softly. "But I needed the blood, rest, I'll check this."

Eighteen said nothing. Krillin simply nodded to Bulma sending her away. When Bulma had left the room Krillin looked in his wife's eyes. The fear and horror was still in them. About the same look she had in her eyes when Cell was after her.

"Eighteen?" Krillin asked softly.

"I'm ok" she whispered back.

"It's ok to be afraid" Krillin said "you deserve that, and it's normal to be afraid."

"I know, but I cannot be. It's not pride that keeps me from being afraid. It's the fear itself. I can't be scared Krillin. Because I fear fear. Some people say that there's nothing to fear but fear itself. Trust me that's true. I can't stand going trough this another time. I remember the feelings from when I was in Gero's lab, then when Cell was after me, and now with Rayo again. It's killing me Krillin. I don't want to be afraid and be hunted with nightmares, yet I know that I will be."

Krillin kissed her. "Babe, sweetie. Please listen to me, back with Cell and Gero, you had no one, now you have me, and Marron."

"I have to be strong for her, a scared mother is dangerous to a kid" Eighteen said.

"But you are strong, you are strong trust me. But even the most powerful person is scared. And that doesn't matter. Goku's terrified of needles, and although his fear is unrealistic unlike yours, we still respect it. Fear isn't bad."

"I want to get out of bed" Eighteen suddenly said. "I want to see the sun, I haven't seen daylight for so long. I feel like a pickle that was in a jar."

Krillin chuckled at that remark. "if Bulma says you can come out, we'll go out."

"And you can" Bulma said. "I checked your blood and it's mostly free of chemicals, go and take a shower, get dressed and go out."

Eighteen pulled herself from her bed, happy that she could still move. She stepped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. "I think I'm going to shower for three hours."

"I bet he sun will be down then" Krillin joked.

Eighteen silenced him with a glare.

"I'll get some clothes for you" Krillin said.

"Thanks" Eighteen said. She turned on the hot water and quickly stepped under, welcoming the cleansing water on her skin. Everything on her felt sticky, her skin, her hair, she even had a gross taste in her mouth. All thanks to the junk in the cocoon. Just thinking about the labs made Eighteen horrified. From the moment she got there, she'd experienced nothing but fear, loneliness and pain.

Rayo had done a lot of tests on her. He took pieces of DNA from her and injected different stuff in her, seeing how she would react. In only a few days she got enough medicines and other mess into her to kill a normal person twice. But Rayo was careful not to loose her, sometimes he put something into her blood that would destroy the drugs. Or he would place her into the cocoon. The liquid in it made sure every wound coming from his knives was carefully healed, leaving only a little scar.

Eighteen ran a hand over her body, she always had scars from Gero, now there where more then ever. They where hardly visible, but when you knew where to were or if you went over them, you could feel them very well. Eighteen growled, she was angry, beyond angry.

After nearly half an hour of showering, washing herself clean entirely, Eighteen decided that she was ready. When she stepped out of the shower, she found a towel and some clothes waiting for her. Clearly Krillin got in and out without being noticed. Eighteen smiled. She loved him.

* * *

Slowly Eighteen stepped outside. She was clean, fully dressed and she had run a brush trough her hairs. First Eighteen blinked to the brightness of the sun, but then she welcomed it's hot glow and light on her body. It seemed ages since she saw the sun and she felt happier then ever that he was there.

In the distance, she saw her friends talking. They where all sitting or standing in a little group, still not noticing her.

Then Marron suddenly ran up to her "Mom's here."

Eighteen kneeled and let the girl jump into her arms. It felt so good to have her back, to have everything back.

A/N: So that's it? Is Rayo gone and forgotten, get real. What do you think for yourselves??

Please review and I'll see you next time..


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, this is it, the final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed everything in this story. Now you will find out how it will end.

Oh, and reviewers. Once again, I love you. Without your sweet messages I would never have been able to write this, thank you.

Thank you to: **SuperSanne, Thomas Drovin, Krillin 285, CraZy18gurl, Deadly Beauty, evilgummibear, saiyanx, deadly beuaty2, android 17, and Toni the Mink. Thank you all so much for reviewing. **If I forgot a reviewer, you can shoot me.

Well, enjoy, and till next time.

Chapter 11 

Eighteen stroked trough the little girls hair, twirling it around her fingers. She nearly didn't believe that she actually held the girl in her arms again. From the moment she feel unconscious in Rayo's labs she thought she'd never even see her family ever again. And now she was here, in the sun, with her daughter, her everything.

"Are you better again mommy?" Marron said.

"Yeah, I believe I am" Eighteen said softly.

Suddenly Krillin was standing next to her. "Hey baby, clean?" he said.

Eighteen nodded, letting Marron go.

"How are you feeling?" Krillin asked.

"Ok, better than a couple of hours ago at least" she said.

Krillin smiled, he looked over to the rest of his friends, who stood up and walked over towards the trio right now.

Eighteen smiled back, suddenly she fell on hands an knees, Krillin put an arm around her quickly. "Are you ok?"

Eighteen nodded "Yeah, just a little week I think."

Bulma was standing next to them right now. When she saw Eighteen fall she ran over towards her immediately. The rest of the gang was standing in the background a little confused of what to do.

"Eighteen?" Bulma whispered.

"I'm fine" she replied.

"You need to eat something Eighteen. You'll probably feel stronger afterwards." Bulma said in the tone of a mother making her child eat it's dinner.

"I'm not very hungry" Eighteen complained.

"Doesn't matter, I'll go and make sure there's some food for you inside, come and get it n a little while ok?"

Eighteen didn't reply.

"Eighteen?" Bulma said sternly.

"Ok, Ok" Eighteen replied I'll go and get some food soon."

Bulma walked inside, satisfied.

Meanwhile Eighteen managed to stand up again with a little help from Krillin. She hated that, she didn't want to look weak in front of her friends and family. Though Krillin would know that she was weak, she wanted to keep up appearances for her daughter and the people standing next to her now.

"Welcome back" Gohan said, breaking the silence that ruled at the moment.

"Thank you" Eighteen said softly.

Suddenly everyone moved over practically on top of her and either hugged her or simply gave her a friendly pat on her shoulder, welcoming her back to the group. Only Vegeta was standing a little away and didn't say anything, but most people have seen that he was relieved when Eighteen was brought back in.

Although he never forgave her for what she did to him in their first battle on the highway, and he still wanted to win back his pride by beating her in a battle, he was worried about her. Well, as worried as the Saiyan prince could become. He simply didn't want her to go trough what she's been trough.

Eighteen, meanwhile was looking down shyly, she blushed a little not knowing what to do with all the attention. Suddenly she found a excuse to leave.

"Where's Goku?" she asked. "I suppose I need to give him a major thank you."

"He's somewhere in the back garden. Said he needed to think, but you can look for him if you want" Chichi answered.

"I'll do that" Eighteen said, and she walked away a little swimming and dizzy like one who was a little tipsy.

It didn't took her long to find Goku, during some of her trainings she'd learned to detect and identify different Ki levels.

Goku was standing by a small river, throwing stones in it. He couldn't sense her coming, so he was a little surprised when she was suddenly standing next to him.

"Eighteen!" he said "How are you, feeling better?"

"Thanks to you" she said.

"Oh I just followed the radar" Goku said.

"You've been looking for me for like days, if not a week. I owe you Goku, I owe you big time. You saved my but, and I've never done anything for you. I always saw you as an enemy."

"Do you still do?" Goku asked.

"No, off coarse I don't" Eighteen said. "But until you saved me I have, I always saw you as something I should hate, and I feel guilty about it. If you ever need anything, anything at all tell me. I'm eternally grateful to you. Thank you."

Goku snorted. "I'm not sure if you should be."

"What do you mean?" Eighteen asked confused.

"You should hate me, I earned it" Goku said.

"WHAT?!" Eighteen yelled unbelieving "how can you say that. You saved my life, what did you do to me that I should hate you?"

Goku was silent, he was unsure if he should tell Eighteen about how he felt, he wanted to keep it to himself now. Thinking that his feeling of guilt would be gone now that he saved Eighteen. But as she started at him he felt the guilt gnawing him again. He had to let it out.

"Why should I hate you Goku?" Eighteen asked again.

"Because it's all my fault" he said softly. "I can't believe your not blaming me Eighteen. It's all my fault. I destroyed the Red Ribbon Army. I'm the one Gero wanted revenge on. I'm the reason you are what you are. I'm the reason your not human anymore, that you don't have a memory on your past life, that you go trough what Gero, Rayo and Cell put you trough. I caused it. So hating me would be normal."

Goku sat down on a stone. Eighteen squat down beside him.

"I did" she admitted. "When I was first activated I did hate you because of that. Why do you think I wanted to kill you? I didn't gave a shit about my programming, I was angry at you. And so was Seventeen. But afterwards, I realized that we couldn't blame you. Because you saved us from a much worse fate. If you hadn't destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, Gero would still rule right now. He would have grown his army, and do more horrible things to many, many other people. This is my fate Goku, and I can hate it, but I can also think what it has given me. A husband, whom I love dearly, and a daughter who means the world to me. You didn't do anything wrong Goku. This is Gero's fault, not yours."

Goku looked down at the water streaming in front of him.

"I just meant that" Eighteen said a little angry "And if you tell anyone about it, I shall have to kill you anyway."

Goku laughed. "Glad to see that you're your old self again."

"EIGHTEEN" a voice suddenly yelled over the gardens "COME HERE!!"

Eighteen laughed. "Bulma" she said "she's going to force me to eat."

Goku laughed in understanding. "Well, she's probably right."

"I guess I'll come then" Eighteen said and she stood up. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me" and she walked towards the house.

Goku watched her walking away. Smiling, finally rid of the guilt that has haunted him for so long now.

* * *

A couple of days passed. Eighteen, Krillin and Marron had stayed in Capsule Corp. They where forced to stay by Bulma until Eighteen had regained her complete strength again. Eighteen hated it, she didn't want to stay in a place with labs, but she understood that it was for her own good. Fortunately her husband and child could stay with her.

Marron was having a great time in Capsule Corp. She could always play with Trunks if he wasn't being trained by his father, and if that was the case she could discover the garden. Krillin was mostly around his wife, supporting her when Bulma did a check up (Eighteen was terrified, if Krillin wasn't with her she would've ran away) and just talking together.

One day everyone was sitting in the garden. Even the rest of the gang was there again, having a few spars and eating (a lot). Eighteen was happy, she enjoyed herself but she wished for the day to be over. She could get home then. Bulma said she'd recovered enough. To test it Bulma had placed her in the Gravity Chamber to spar a little with Vegeta. Clearly Vegeta was forced not to beat her up, but still, Eighteen could manage to catch up with him very well, thanks to the training she'd done.

Eighteen took another drink. She was happy, for the first time in a very, very long time she was truly happy again. She watched her daughter play with Goten and Trunks. They where teaching her some simple self-defence moves. At first Eighteen was worried she might get hurt, but then she realized she would probably teach Marron the movements herself. Marron probably inherited a lot of her mothers beauty and would grow in to a pretty looking young woman in a little while. Eighteen wanted that she would be able to defence herself against anyone who might think to harass her (although Eighteen knew she would probably kill one who tried it).

Suddenly a loud sound overruled the sounds of the party. The mixed noises of helicopters and planes came all over Capsule Corp. Everyone looked up in shock. Within a second a couple of men, dressed in black and heavily armed walked out of the building, having captured a lot of employees and forcing them to the ground.

Bulma stood up in anger that someone dared to take her company hostage. One of the helicopters land, and surrounded by armed bodyguards stepped dr. Rayo.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your party and hostage your employees miss Briefs, but I have some unfinished business here." Rayo said in his cruel, mocking voice.

"Your crazy, my friends will destroy you!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh, I think not. Would they risk the lives off innocents?"

"What do you want?" Bulma hissed.

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastic "Give me the android back, I wasn't finished with her."

Eighteen was sitting at the ground. Her eyes opened and filled with absolute horror and fear of the man in front of her. The man that once again made her life a living hell. She didn't speak, she didn't move. She just looked.

"We won't let you have her Rayo" Goku said firmly "Get out, and take these toys with you!"

"Well, let me say it this way" Rayo started "if I don't get the android, I shall be forced to have these poor innocent people killed."

"You can't do that" Goku said.

"Oh yes I can. These people are worth nothing to the world of science, they are small, pathetic, nothing special. They can be missed easily. However, the android. She's one of a kind, she's a miracle."

"Why?" Eighteen suddenly asked. "Why am I such a miracle to you, because I can't see that. I'm nothing special, I'm a freak of nature, not a miracle."

"Oh, but you are" Rayo answered. "You may be not aware to it, but in the eyes of science, you are one of the most miraculous beings that has veer walked this earth. You are the perfect combination of biology and science, a biomechanical creature. You are perfect my dear. You are beautiful, dangerous, powerful, immortal. The perfect weapon. You have no idea what your creator was truly like. He was a genius, one of the smartest, if not the smartest, men alive. He was a miracle and he created miracles, like you."

Everyone was silent. They listened to Rayo's speech in amaze and disgust. Krillin needed to control all of his anger to make sure he didn't flew towards Rayo to wipe that arrogant smirk of his face. Suddenly he felt someone beside him, Marron was standing next to him, terrified. Krillin hugged his daughter, keeping her face away from the scene.

Eighteen stood up completely now. She looked at Rayo in a combination of fear and anger. "You know Rayo, since you have all of these people hostage, I suppose you leave me no choice."

"Glad that you are so wise.." Rayo started but he was cut off by Eighteen.

"Why don't you go to hell. Then you can meet your idol" she hissed. When she said the last word she formed an orb in her hands and shot it right at Rayo. It happened too fast and too sudden for anyone to react.

The moment the orb penetrated Rayo's body, right where his heart was, Eighteen stooped the beam, leaving Rayo in pain.

Rayo screamed in pain and fear, suddenly Eighteen pushed her hand forward, sending the orb right trough Rayo's body. He was dead before he hit the ground. Eighteen shot another beam at him, making sure his body was now nothing but dust.

She looked at his man who looked amazed. "You can share his fate, or leave, NOW!" she said.

No one needed to repeat that, every men Rayo brought left their hostages and arms and ran away. Some flew away with the planes and helicopters. Within two minutes the whole crowd was gone.

Everyone looked at Eighteen amazed. She fell on the ground again, tired, and still not believing what she just did.

"Do you want anything?" Chichi asked friendly.

But Eighteen shook her head firmly. "I want nothing, I just want to go home."

* * *

That night Eighteen sat on the couch in Kame house. Not even five minutes after the whole thing happened Eighteen and Krillin had flew home, leaving their friends behind. Eighteen held a cup of tea closed in her hands, trying to warm herself with it, but she failed. She was still cold.

Krillin walked down from the stairs, he just put his daughter in bed. Marron hadn't witnessed what her mother had done, she knew it off coarse, but Eighteen was happy she hadn't seen it.

Krillin saw his wife sitting on the couch, hugging the cup of tea, her legs curled of before her. She looked like a frightened child.

"Honey?" Krillin asked "are you ok?"

Eighteen didn't answer, she kept looking to the cup of tea like there was something really special in it.

Krillin walked over next to her and touched her arm. "Eighteen? What is wrong?"

"I feel horrible" Eighteen whispered.

"Why?" Krillin asked. "You should feel great, your back home, your with Marron and me again, and Rayo is gone. No one will ever harm you, you are free, you're finally free."

"That's the problem" Eighteen said "I'm free because I killed Rayo."

"That's no problem Eighteen, he deserved to die. Everyone thinks so" Krillin said wondering what his wife meant.

"I know that. But still, I killed someone. And it's the first human being I've killed since…"

"Since you where evil" Krillin added.

Eighteen nodded.

"Look Eighteen, you are not evil. Rayo deserved to die. And if you worry about afterlife then.."

"I DON'T WORRY ABOUT AFTERLIFE!" Eighteen suddenly yelled.

"I don't" she added a little softer. "I'm not the person that goes and confess her sins after every wrong thought. I don't worry bout the afterlife, I worry about this life."

"I don't get it" Krillin said.

"You can't get it" Eighteen said. "When you look within your soul, there is only good there. You're a pure hearted person, you don't need to worry about falling under evil's spell. You have no idea, how good it is to be evil. Why do you think evil is always there, and good always has to fight to survive?"

"I don't know" Krillin said confused.

"That's because evil is tempting. Once you've felt what it's like to be evil you know what I mean. You can do anything without worrying about what might happen, or without feeling guilty. When your good, you have all kinds of rules blocking you."

Krillin looked at his wife, still not knowing what she meant.

"Krillin, I'm good now" Eighteen said. "or at least I think I am. But when I killed Rayo, I felt evil growing inside of me again. And I don't care if I am to go to hell in the afterlife, but I care about what I might do in this life. I've got so much right now. I've got you, Marron, the rest of the gang, and I don't want to loose that by giving in to evil's temptation again. What would Marron say if she heard her mother was evil?"

Krillin was silent for a while, then he spoke. "Eighteen listen. First thing. Marron KNOWS what you've done. She knows about your past now, and she knows about what you did to Rayo. But most of all she knows that you're her mother. A beautiful, good and loving person. And Marron hasn't seen you killing Rayo, but she knows you've done it. And I spoke to her about it, and she thinks the bastard deserved it. She told me."

"She said that?" Eighteen asked.

"Well, she didn't say bastard. She said bad man, but the idea is the same."

Eighteen smiled a little.

"Eighteen, listen to me. I love you, and not because of the good person you've become. But because of everything you are. I also love you because of the darkness inside you. But that darkness, will never rule you again. You're good now, and nothing will ever change that. But darkness is a part of you, and that's nothing bad. It's normal."

Eighteen smiled a little.

Krillin took her face in his hands and mad it look up. "You're not evil Eighteen. You are what you are. Never forget that."

Eighteen nodded.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Krillin asked. "Get some sleep?"

Eighteen shook her head. "I've slept a lot lately, I'm not tired."

"Bulma said you needed a lot of sleep to keep recovering." Krillin said.

"I don't care what Bulma said" Eighteen answered.

"Good, none of us do. Do you want me to sit next to you?" Krillin asked.

Eighteen curled up a little in the corner of the couch, making room for him. Krillin sat down and Eighteen lay down against him. Krillin stroke her hair and face.

"Krillin?" she asked.

Krillin hmm?'d to say he understood her.

"Will you just hold me, I haven't felt that for so long. I just want to be with you" she said very softly.

Krillin wrapped his arms around her. Eighteen closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. This way, the couple spent the entire night. Not letting each other go until the first sunlight. Not falling asleep, but simply lying next to each other, and enjoying the moment of safety, love and peace. Simply being with each other. Although it sounds boring, but it's one of the best things, you can get from each other. Just knowing that the other one loves you, and that nothing can break you up.

A/N: So this was it The final chapter. How was it? Please let me know what you thought of the story.

Hope you enjoyed it and see you next time!

Blessed Be


End file.
